Child of the Snake Sannin
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: James Potter was not Harry's father and Harry never went to the Dursley's. His real father got him and raised him in the way of the shinobi. Now that Harry's off to Hogwarts with his two teammates, can Hogwarts handle three ninjas? Popular vote: yaoi
1. B1 Ch1

**Me: first I posted it, then I deleted becuz I wasn't happy, and now it is back again! ^^ so everyone, welcome back 'Child of the Snake Sannin'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was a secret she always kept from her husband, the secret of the child she bore. He knew nothing of the baby, only believed it was premature labor. No one knew who the baby's real father was, except for Lily and her most trusted friend.

About a year ago, she went to the Fire Country to visit a distant uncle of hers, only to meet someone who captured her attention. She didn't plan on cheating on James at all. Actually, she tried to avoid the man at all times, which kind of got on his nerves since he kept trying to talk to her. To him, they were friends. But to her, she was having second thoughts about that being all.

"Does he even know?" Severus asked her.

"Of course he does," Lily sighed, holding her three-month-old babe to her chest. James knew she was visiting a friend, he just didn't know which one. Even though Severus did have the Dark Mark, he was still a loyal friend to her. "We still write to each other. I can't tell if he was happy about it or not. He was difficult to understand even when I spoke to him face to face."

"Ah, one of those," Severus commented with a chuckle.

"Yes, Sev, one of those," Lily giggled.

"I am quite curious as to how Potter would react," the dark man stated, smirking slightly. "It would be interesting."

"As long as HE doesn't come around, James will never know," Lily pointed out. "And it better stay that way, Sev."

"Lily, I wouldn't ruin your life like that, would I? I love you like a sister."

"You're overprotective like a brother," the red-headed woman muttered under her breath. Severus still heard her and shook his head once. "You never liked James or his friends and would love to just ruin his life."

"Ruining his life would also mean ruining yours," Severus calmly stated. "I am not that cruel."

Lily just smiled at him before sighing gently. "I better go," she said. "If I'm gone for too long, James will cast a Tracking Charm to find me."

"Paranoid?" Severus asked.

"Both paranoid and protective," Lily replied before Apparating away with her son secured in her arms.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Somewhere-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Golden eyes stared at the moving picture of a red-headed woman holding a baby boy with black hair and green eyes. She was rocking the baby gently in her arms with a soft smile, glancing at him every now and again. A small smile made its way onto his lips before his door opened. He glared at who entered his room to see it was Kabuto. "What is it?" he asked in annoyance, laying the picture on the table by his bed.

"I am sorry to intrude, Orochimaru-sama," the silver-haired boy said with a bow of his head. "But Kimimaro-san has developed a severe sickness."

Orochimaru sighed gently. "See what you can do about it and make him better," he said before Kabuto bowed to him again and left the room, closing the door behind him. That was news he didn't want to hear. Kimimaro was useful, despite still being a child. About as useful as the 'intelligent for his age' Kabuto. They were both boys, yet Kabuto was smarter than his head medic and Kimimaro was more powerful than his current Sound Five.

He glanced over at the picture laying on his table next to one of him and the same red-headed woman sitting on the shore of a lake. Unlike the other one, this one was still and showed one of his more peaceful moments. She had been gone for a year now, officially married to another man, but bore his child instead of her husband's. He growled at himself. 'Orochimaru, you fool,' he scolded himself. 'Stop thinking about her. You can't go there and she can't come here. End of story.'

A hiss caught his attention before he looked down to see a six foot long black snake staring at him curiously with dark eyes. "I have something for you to do," he said to the snake.

"What isss it, my massster?" the snake hissed.

"There is a woman and child I need you to keep an eye on, but stay out of sight," the pale man stated as though he was briefing a mission. "Their names are Lily and Harry Potter. Lily is a woman of red hair and forest eyes. Harry is a snakling of a few months with black hair and eyes like the woman's. Watch them and inform me if anything happens."

"Yesss, massster Orochimaru," the snake replied with a nod of its head before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Year Later: Potter Residence-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

"No!" Lily cried out. "Take me, but not Harry! Not my Harry!"

"Step aside, silly girl," the Dark Lord ordered her, but she stayed where she was.

"No!" Lily yelled at him. "Take me instead. Just leave Harry alone!"

Annoyed, Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and said only two words. "Avada Kedavra." A green light shot from the wand tip and hit Lily Potter straight in the chest. She fell to the floor with a thud before the Dark Lord made his way over to the infant in the crib. He pointed his wand at the boy and repeated his words, only to feel as though his soul was being ripped from his body when the curse bounced off the now wailing child and hit him.

The black snake that had been watching the family for a year now stared in shock at what had happened before its very eyes. The serpent disappeared in a plume of smoke seconds before Albus Dumbledore rushed into the home with few other Order members. Remus and Sirius mourned over the loss of their deceased friends before Dumbledore returned from upstairs to show that their godson was alive and perfectly fine for the exception of the lightning bolt cut on his forehead.

Orochimaru glanced at the smoke that suddenly erupted from his floorboards, signaling that his snake had returned. "Massster!" the snake hurriedly exclaimed. "A ssstrange human entered the houssse and sssaid wordsss I did not know the meaning off before the woman you told me to watch fell to the ground and no longer breathed life." The Sannin's eyes widened. "The ssstrange human then turned to the boy and repeated thessse ssstrange wordsss. The boy is fine with the exception of a cut on hisss forehead, but sssomething ssstrange happened. The green light that killed the woman bounded off the ssson and hit the human inssstead."

"And you left the boy there?!" Orochimaru yelled at the snake. "Alone?!"

"Other humansss approached, Massster," the snake quickly replied. "I had no choice but to leave! I made sssure he was well before I left."

"They could have relocated him!" the pale man snapped before sighing harshly. "You are coming with me, my pet. We're going to retrieve that boy before they put him someplace he does not belong in."

"Yesss, my massster," the snake replied before being picked up and coiling around Orochimaru's neck and shoulders.

Orochimaru did a few hand signs before teleporting outside of the home that Lily lived in. The snake on his shoulders said that there were others here, so he thought it better to not just appear out of nowhere. He approached a window to look inside, seeing a small group of people. One was extremely old and appeared to be giving orders to the others. The child was nowhere in the room. He glanced up to the second floor where a faint light was before jumping up towards the opened window and climbing in. A ragged man sat near a crib, his back to the window, while speaking softly to something in his arms.

The man suddenly froze before jumping to his feet and looking at Orochimaru. His amber eyes widened before the man let out a low growl. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What do you want?!"

"_Only enough to knock him out_," Orochimaru said to the snake in Japanese.

The serpent nodded before slithering down the pale man's form and heading towards the ragged man that had a taste of wolf in the air around him. The man kept his eyes on Orochimaru, not noticing the snake at his feet until he felt fangs pierce his ankle. He staggered for a moment before collapsing once the poison coursed entirely through his system. Orochimaru took the infant from the man before he hit the floor.

"_Come,_" he said to the snake before it wrapped around him again and they disappeared.

Sirius rushed upstairs when he heard the thud to see Remus passed out on the floor. He shook him violently while shouting his name, trying to wake him up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well I already like this better than the original that I wrote. Hope you did, too, everyone! And thanks for being patient with me about this, I do have other stories to work on, after all. So review, plz! **


	2. B1 Ch2

**Me: I'm glad everyone likes the rewritten version. So now I shall continue with it! Here I the next, brand new chapter! Oh, Harry's guy teammate may have a different name than the last time this story was up, but only becuz I couldn't remember what I originally named him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter raced through the forest surrounding Otogakure, his sound hitai-ite tied around his upper left arm close to his shoulder and his pouch filled with kunais and shuriken strapped around his waist. His black hair whipped at the skin on his face, covering and uncovering the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He wore a tight-fitting black sleeveless shirt that reached to his bellybutton and hugged his frame, showing the muscles he had developed since he had become a ninja. His dark green pants were less tight, but not loose enough to get snagged on a branch. His black gloves were fingerless with a metal plate on the outside on top of the hand. Attached to his back was a large, thick scroll.

His emerald green eyes glanced behind him when he heard the feet of his chasers following after him. They were nothing but shadowed blurs to the common eye, but Harry could see them perfectly. He leapt off of the branch he landed on, heading downwards towards the ground before flipping himself to land on his feet and took off on foot. He was close enough to no longer need to leap through trees. His perpetrators thought otherwise as they continued to chase him. He broke through the trees before skidding to a stop in front of a pale teen with white hair. He had green eyes with red under them and red dots above his eyebrows.

"Well, sensei?" Harry panted out, holding out his scroll. "Did I win?"

The two shadows blurs landed behind him, revealing a boy and a girl Harry's age. The boy had dark blue hair with blood red bangs hanging over his hazel eyes surrounded by black where it should be white. His skin was tanned slightly, but was deathly pale under the opened green vest he wore to show off his chest where a ruby amulet hung over his heart in between a couple of pearly white fangs. His black slacks dropped down as far as his knees before turning into strands of thread that went about halfway down to his black sandals. He wore a hitai-ite with a music note on it around his forehead.

The blonde girl was smiling at Harry playfully, but her violet eyes promised revenge for beating her. She was always competitive. Her skin was almost as pale as their sensei's, but her hands, for some strange reason, were tanned like they were stuck out in the sun all day, every day. She was dressed in a brown female fighting kimono with a golden hawk on the back. Her yellow hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head with her bangs framing her face. Her hitai-ite, the same as the boy's, was tied around her neck loosely.

"I would say that you did indeed win, Harry," their sensei, Kimimaro, replied. "Though Terra seems pretty upset about that."

"What are you talking about, Kimimaro-sensei?" the girl, Terra, asked in a sweet tone, lacing her fingers behind her back.

"You're obviously pissed Harry won," the boy sighed in annoyance.

"Shut up, Roku!" Terra snapped at him.

"Alright, that's enough," Kimimaro chuckled. "Let's head back. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama would like to know how this exercise went." The others nodded before Harry tossed the scroll aside before it poofed to reveal it was a log.

Once they were back in Otogakure and had told Orochimaru about the exercise, all but Harry was excused. "Something wrong, Dad?" the boy asked as he sat on top of the desk Orochimaru sat at.

Orochimaru glanced towards a bird that was in the corner, holding onto a letter in its talons. Harry stared at his father curiously before going over and holding his arm out. The bird flew to him and held out its leg that held the letter. He untied the letter from the bird before it flew back to its original perch.

He read what was on front of the envelope before looking at his father. "I don't understand," he said. "How did this get to me? How do they know my exact living location?!"

Orochimaru sighed as he leaned back. "Do you remember what I told you about your mother Lily?" he asked. Harry nodded once. "I used to say she had a different chakra than mine, which means yours is different as well, but like mine, in a way. It is true, but Lily's people didn't call it 'chakra', they called it 'magic'. Every man with magic was named a wizard and every woman with magic was named a witch. Harry, you were born with not only chakra, but magic in your veins as well.

"This is a letter from the school Lily once went to, to help her control her magic. Now they are asking you to attend so that you can perfect your magic control."

"But I have perfect chakra control!" Harry pointed out. "Why do I need training with magic when I have had training with chakra?"

"Magic and chakra are two different things, Harry," the pale man stated before holding one hand out. "In the one hand, chakra can be used for different elements and illusions from the chakra systems inside of your body. It literally courses through you like your blood. You can extract it through your fingers, mouth, feet, anywhere on your body."

He held out his other hand. "On the other hand, magic is similar, yet different. Like with chakra, each attack has a name, but what magic can do is different than what chakra can do. It has to be channeled through either your hands or a special object called a wand. Don't ask me, Lily had one and she did things that chakra couldn't do."

"So what you're basically trying to say is that magic and chakra are similar, but still different enough that mastery in one isn't enough," the brunette boy sighed, dropping his head.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied. "But there is also something else you should know." Harry looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "The magic can be destructive. While chakra continuously courses through you, it would never harm you unless you will it to. But magic cannot be contained. If you do not learn to wield it properly or try to keep it in like you've been doing since you blew up your room during a tantrum you had when you were seven, it will destroy you from the inside out." Harry's eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped him. "I lost your mother because of magic, Harry. I do not want to lose you."

Harry lowered his head slowly, staring at the floor with the letter still in his hand.

"They can wait until tomorrow to hears your response," Orochimaru sighed. "You're dismissed, Harry."

Harry bowed to him before leaving the room. The owl that handed him the letter flew to his shoulder and stayed there as he walked down the hall. "That was deep," someone commented before Harry turned to see a three foot silver snake with poison green eyes following after him. Unlike most summon snakes, this one had been around humans enough that she didn't hiss with every 's'.

"Eavesdropping again, Ritsa?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest as the silver snake climbed up his form. She hissed harshly at the owl on his shoulders before it flew off and she draped herself over his shoulders.

"I hear what you hear, Harry," Ritsa pointed out. "So no eavesdropping involved."

"Well I think you were since you got to me pretty quick," he said, continuing on his way to his room. The owl flew after him.

"Oh, alright!" the snake grumbled. "I was eavesdropping, but only because I wanted to see you after you finished with your training for the day. I get bored without you, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry sighed as he entered his room. Unlike most rooms that pre-teens live in, his room was fairly clean and organized.

He had a dark brown oak desk to the left, two feet from the door that led to his connected bathroom. To his right was his black bed with green covers and green plush pillows. A small silver bed was at the foot of his bed for Ritsa whenever she stayed during nighttime instead of going back to the summoning realm. In the corner close to the doorway was another door that led to his walk-in wardrobe. A black dresser was placed next to his bed with a small bronze lamp next to it. At the opposite side of the bathroom door was a bookshelf filled with a multitude of scrolls with different jutsus and such on each one. There was a second bookshelf next to that one only halfway full.

Harry dropped himself on his bed after Ritsa slithered off him. He stared at the envelope before sighing harshly and ripping it open, staring at the papers inside. The formal invitation and then a list of supplies he would need from the school. There was barely any thought into anything. For one, he would feel as though he had a bond with his mother. For another, he wouldn't have to worry his father (though Orochimaru would never admit him worrying about anything) about his 'magic' killing him. For a third thing, it gave him something new to learn since he already perfected as many jutsus as he's able to until he could become a Chunnin.

Glancing over at the owl that was staring at him from its position on his desk, he got up and pulled out a piece of paper before writing down that he accepted along with a few questions and handed it to the bird. It took the small paper into its beak before he opened the door once again and it flew out. "Well trained birds, this place has," Ritsa commented as Harry went back over to the bed and laid on it.

The teen ignored his snake's comment as he stared up at the ceiling. His father rarely spoke to Harry about Lily now. He used to tell him everything about her repeatedly when he was a child, since before he decided to be a shinobi of the Sound. The only pictures of his mother were in Orochimaru's possession, or as he called it, protection. He didn't want either of them to lose the last connection they had to her, and neither did Harry.

Ritsa sighed gently as she slithered to her own little bedding, believing that this may be one of the nights that her master would get little to no sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru is not one that others would call a father figure, but he is a father and like most fathers, he didn't want his little snakling leaving the nest when he was still a Genin for only a year so far. Hearing Harry was going to leave to learn this 'magic', he was concealing his reluctance to let the boy go into a world he had no knowledge of, would probably turn on him in a heartbeat, and try to kill him repeatedly. He had no doubt that the world Lily had come from was just like that.

Still, keeping Harry in Otogakure with the occasion mission that led him to other countries wasn't exactly the best idea either. His learning was limited, and the boy loved to learn new things from brand new jutsus to history.

So when his only son told him that he was going to go to the school where Lily learned her magic, Orochimaru only said that it was fine and to not trust anyone, even if they save his life. Harry already knew all the rules when going to a new area.

1: Trust no one, even if they save his life. Even if they save his life once or many times after, they can still betray him in the end when he lets his guard down around them. If there was one thing Harry inherited from Orochimaru besides black hair, it was his paranoia.

2: Do not give out unnecessary information. It is alright to tell others who he is and such, but never fears, allies, family, or abilities.

3: Always keep at least one summon snake for a lookout when resting and/or sleeping. They can either wake Harry or kill an intruder with harmful intentions before the intruder can strike. Harry already decided one Ritsa since she was his personal summon snake.

4: Learn the layout and everything possible about a person so that he wouldn't get lost anywhere and he can use the knowledge of others to his advantage.

5: If necessary or needed, keep the hitai-ite hidden so no one would know where he is from. If they could figure out what village he was from, who knows what else they can figure out from that alone.

6: Roku and/or Terra go with him, no matter what. Kimimaro and Kabuto had to stay home, but his either one or both of his teammates always go with him so he could have at least one person there he could trust.

Now talking the Headmaster into letting both his teammates join him was the issue. Harry wrote a single letter to him saying that he refused to go to school without his teammates since they were worthy of his trust and they always stayed together. He also said that if they don't come, then he doesn't either. Obviously, the Headmaster named Albus Dumbledore was desperate for Harry to come to the school of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry since he agreed immediately. The three were packed and ready to leave before the designated date the Headmaster told them to leave and meet with someone named Hagrid to gather their school supplies.

The next morning, Roku just wanted to sleep more since he barely got any the night before, Terra was literally bouncing off the walls with excitement, and Harry remained as the only calm one as he went to say bye to his father.

"Time already?" Orochimaru asked when Harry came into his room.

Harry ignored the red lines on his father's shoulders. He knew of his father's nighttime visitor and always ignored the marks on Orochimaru in the mornings since they normally faded away midmorning. "Yeah," Harry sighed in response. "Just thought I'd say 'bye' before we left."

Orochimaru smirked at him before beckoning him over. Harry took barely six steps before Orochimaru had his boy in his lap, arms holding him there with his father's chin on the top of his head. This was a side of Orochimaru that only Harry could ever witness. To everyone else, he was a sick, sadistic, and conniving bastard. To Harry, he was that and the perfect father.

"Be careful," he said. "Something makes me feel completely unsure about this whole ordeal, but if it must happen, then it must. Behave and no causing peace."

"Cause mischief and mayhem, chichue?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Don't I always?"

The Sannin laughed out loud once before patting Harry's head and letting the boy back onto his feet. "Just keep one eye open at all times, my little snakling," he said.

"Hai, I will," Harry replied. "Gomen nasai that I must leave for nearly a full year, knowing how you worry (He ignored the glare his father gave him for such an accusation), but I will be back in the summer. Hopefully, with much to tell." Orochimaru nodded once before Harry was out the door and gone.

Harry met his teammates outside of the entrance to Otogakure, a scroll tied to his back. The other two had scrolls on their backs as well. "Got everything sealed in the scrolls?" Harry asked before both nodded.

"Where's Ritsa?" Terra asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'll summon her when we get there," he replied. "Thought I'd let her have some time to spend with her family before dragging her away for a year."

"Oh, you're so thoughtful, Harry!" Terra squealed. "Such a shame you go for guys or I would try to win you over."

"He goes for guys and girls, Terra," Roku pointed out. Harry scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Where we going again?"

"'The Leaky Cauldron is where you shall meet with your escort through Diagon Alley'," Harry quoted. "Wherever that is."

"Let's just hurry it up," Terra sighed impatiently before the three started doing hand signs and disappeared in a trio of smoke poof.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: the true first chapter since the last was just a prologue. Hope it's better than the last time I posted this! ^^ things shall be different. Oh, who should Harry b paired with? Here is a list of guys and girls to choose from:**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Severus Snape**

**Fred and/or George Weasley**

**Bill Weasley**

**Charlie Weasley**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Pansy Parkinson**

**Cho Chang**

**Luna Lovegood**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Kaguya Kimimaro**

**Tayuya**

**A OC boy **

**A OC girl**

**Me: vote plz! ^^**


	3. B1 Ch3

**Me: ok, so thank u for the reviews and the votes. This is what we have so far:**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy****-10**

**Lucius Malfoy-5**

**Severus Snape-5**

**Fred and/or George Weasley-8**

**Blaise Zabini-1**

**Bill Weasley-3**

**Charlie Weasley-1**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)-9**

**Hermione Granger-2**

**Ginny Weasley-3**

**Pansy Parkinson-2**

**Cho Chang-**

**Luna Lovegood-9**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi-3**

**Uchiha Sasuke****-14**

**Kaguya Kimimaro****-16**

**Tayuya-9**

**Fem!Haku-1**

**A OC boy-3 **

**A OC girl-1**

**Me: as u can c, sum r popular and sum r not and there is a few new ones that sum fellow authors and reviewers suggested. those with the votes of five or less by the next chapter shall b removed from the list. But if everyone has over five, then ten or less. Sorry, but is just the way I function. But looky! Kimimaro winning! Sasuke following close behind him! Anyway, remember to vote! ^^ and everyone only votes once or I might get the counting confused. Like swirling eye syndrome (_) confused.**

**But anyway, we'll go another chapter with this list to c if I get anymore for anyone, like the newer ppl on the list. And next chapter, there will b some names gone. **

**The following names are safe for the next round of potential Harry pairings****: Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Fred and/or George Weasley, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Luna Lovegood, Sasuke Uchiha, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Tayuya.**

**The newer potential others for Harry are the following:**** Blaise Zabini, Uchiha Itachi, and Fem-Haku.**

**Unless the others get up to five, they will be deleted from the list. Like I said, I'll go another round with this one and c if the newer names r chosen for more votes. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only Roku and Terra and other made up characters.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The customers gathered within the Leaky Cauldron jumped with surprise when three plumes of smoke suddenly appeared before clearing away to reveal three newcomers, all with scrolls on their backs, but one holding a letter in his hand before scanning the room with his emerald green eyes. All three had some type of fabric tied to them with metal attached to the cloth and a single music note on each piece of metal.

"_So?_" Roku asked with a bored tone.

"_We_ _look for a large man named Hagrid_," Harry replied with a roll of his eyes. Roku never really acted enthusiastic for anything, unless it was a little-to-no-clothing woman or a challenging fight.

"_The only large man I see is that man over there_," Terra said, pointing towards a man that towered over everyone else with shaggy hair connected to a shaggy beard.

"_I doubt he speaks Japanese, though_," the brunette boy sighed before snapping his fingers. "_I just remembered! The Headmaster gave me these bracelets for translation purposes. One for each of us. We can switch back and forth between Japanese and English whenever we wish_." He pulled out three black bracelets from his pocket, each one with different gems. Harry slipped on the one with the emerald while Terra placed the one with the amethyst on her right wrist and Roku took the gold topaz and situated it on his left wrist.

"Do they work?" Terra asked, attempting English.

"I'd say they do," Roku replied. "So let's go ask that guy if he's Hagrid or not."

"I'll talk since Terra creeps everyone out and you're just…you," Harry stated as the three went over to the large man. "Excuse me, sir?" he called before the shaggy man looked down at him with beady eyes. "We were told to meet up with a man named Hagrid by the headmaster of the school we shall be attending for the next seven years," he quickly explained. "Do you know who Hagrid is?"

"Of course I do," the large man said with an accent. "I'm Hagrid." **Me: sorry, I can't type his accent. Just imagine it.**

"Please to meet you, sir," Harry said. "I am Harry. These are my…friends, Roku Yaminji and Terra Itonami." Terra smiled at him with a wave while Roku only nodded his head to him once.

"Nice to meet ya," Hagrid said with a kind smile. "Now, if you'd follow me, we can get your school things."

"_The sooner, the better_," Roku muttered under his breath. Harry elbowed him in the ribs. Hagrid looked confused, but brushed it off since he didn't know Japanese.

"Will our money work for your stores?" Terra asked, holding out a coin.

"Nah," Hagrid replied. "We need to go by Gringotts first to get ya your money for your supplies."

"Will we need an object of identification?" Harry asked.

"Just your key," Hagrid said as he led them to the back alley before tapping on the stone walls.

"Key?" the three repeated before turning and speaking in Japanese, not noticing the wall move once Hagrid was done tapping certain bricks.

"_Not very good security, these people have_," Terra commented in a low whisper.

"_Maybe there's a catch?_" Harry said with a shrug.

"Welcome!" Hagrid exclaimed, making the three jump before turning around. Their eyes grew wide. "To Diagon Alley!"

They stepped into the alley after him, their eyes going from store to store, witch to witch, and wizard to wizard. The overheard many conversations, including one about something called a 'Nimbus Two Thousand', whatever that was. Then they heard the 'fastest broom yet' comment and decided not to ask at all. Hagrid had led them to a large building of ivory white and bronze doors. They walked past the goblin guards and through the bronze doors before coming upon silver doors next.

"That's an unusual warning," Roku commented before Terra read it out loud.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed; Of what awaits the sin of greed; For those who take, but do not earn; Must pay most dearly in turn. So if you seek beneath our floors; A treasure that was never yours; Thief, you have been warned, beware; Of finding more than treasure there."

"Be mad to try and rob the place," Hagrid commented as they passed through the silver doors, entering a room filled with tables and more goblins. Hagrid walked up to a goblin at the very back of the room. He cleared his throat to gain the creature's attention before it looked up at the man. "Mr. Harry Potter would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin sneered before leaning forward to stare at the three ninjas next to the man, but more art Harry. "And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" the goblin asked.

"Oh!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I got it in here somewhere." He stuffed his hands into his pockets, searching through everything he had before finally pulling out a tiny golden key, after searching through many items he held in his pockets. "Here's the little devil," he commented as he handed the key to the goblin before the creature examined it. "I also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore," he added, holding out an envelope. "It's about you-know-what in vault seven-hundred thirteen"

"Well everything seems to be in order," the goblin said. "I shall call someone to take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

A second goblin came out before leading them towards the area where all the vaults were. "_I don't trust someone who does not say what it is they seek_," Roku commented with a hard stare on Hagrid's back.

"_If we are to get through this, we will just have to deal with him_," Harry sighed, looking at Roku from over his shoulder before they climbed into the cart and were speeding down the railway tracks. Hagrid already looked sick, but the three nins were calm about the ride.

The cart came to a stop before the goblin climbed out. The four climbed out as well before Griphook asked for the key and received it from Hagrid. The door opened with green smoke billowing out before three pairs of eye went wide from the mounds of gold, silver, and bronze. "The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained as the three went into the vault to gather enough coins to pay for their school supplies. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enough."

"_And in America, it's only four quarters to a dollar, ten dimes to a dollar, and twenty nickels to a dollar," _Terra playfully commented, making both boys snicker slightly. She had a knack for studying other countries.

They were once again back in the cart and rushing towards the next vault, 713. The three ignored Hagrid as he went into the vault once the goblin opened the door and took a small package that seemed too unimportant for it to be in such a high security vault.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Might as well get your uniforms," Hagrid said once they had left the bank. "Listen, you three, I need to slip off for a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron. Do you mind?"

The three shook their heads before Hagrid headed off and they entered the robe store, almost immediately getting the attention of a squat witch asking if they were there for Hogwarts robes. They nodded. "Got the lot here – there's a young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She led them to the back where a pale, blonde boy was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black sleeves.

"_Ano_, can I have red?" Terra innocently asked one of the witches that came over to fit them for robes. Roku and Harry rolled their eyes, knowing why she wanted red.

"Terra, the uniforms are to be black," Harry told her.

"Black's good," Roku snorted. "Black means darkness, death, and despair."

"Dude, Roku, that was deep," the brunette commented as he got on top of the stool next to the blonde boy. Terra went to the boy's other side while Roku went with her, knowing how she would behave and that Harry didn't really need him for backup. Harry was the strongest on the team. Of course he would be, seeing as Orochimaru trained him since the boy was six.

"Hello," the blonde spoke to Harry, who just inclined his head slightly. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," Harry replied. Roku stared at the blonde boy, making sure he made no moves. Terra watched him as well with a mischievous smile on her face. Kami knows what she's planning. "Are you as well?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," the boy stated. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands."

"What's so special about these wands?" Roku asked in annoyance. "Mere sticks. Pick one off a branch and there's your wand."

"And who rides brooms?" Terra giggled, remembering the conversation they heard earlier about a 'Nimbus Two-Thousand'. "Honestly, teleporting is way more fun. And it's so flashy! Besides, brooms are for cleaning and only that."

"Terra, Roku," Harry spoke. "Things work differently to the witches and wizards than they do at home."

"Still!" Terra exclaimed. "Wands? Flying on brooms? Depend on such things for very long and they have no muscle mass to help defend themselves against others when it comes to a straight down fight."

"As in Muggle dueling?" the blonde questioned in disgust.

"You get more exercise during a good spar or battle than just standing there and saying words while holding up a stick," Roku commented. "Seriously, back home, if anyone tried that, they would look like an idiot."

"Also be killed in a heartbeat since it would be taken as an opening," Harry added.

"Where do you come from?" the boy asked. "Are you even a pureblood?"

"My mother did magic, but my father had chakra," Harry explained. "Terra and Roku's parents only had chakra. Chakra is like your magic, but much different. It's more deadly and everything can be used for either helping your teammates or against your opponents."

"Even medics can do enough damage to an enemy to kill them," Terra sighed. "But they have to do it so cleanly."

"Kabuto don't," Roku commented. "By the way, to answer your question as to where we came from, here's your answer: None ya."

"None ya?" the blonde repeated in confusion.

Harry snickered. "None of your business," he translated. "My name is Harry Potter, if you wish to know." Orochimaru told him to use the 'Potter' name while in the Wizarding World. "These are my friends, Terra Itonami and Roku Yaminji."

The boy blinked his mercury eyes a couple times before smirking slightly. "Pleasure to meet you," he said. "My name is Draco Malfoy."

"Draco?" Terra repeated, tilting her head to the side. "As in Dragon? Wow, your name is a majestic as you are handsome." A faint pink rose to Draco's cheeks, but he didn't show any other sign of flattery.

"_Honestly, Terra, keep your legs closed_," Roku muttered before Terra reached over and hit him on the head. The woman working on fitting Terra scolded her for moving before continuing her work.

"_I should say the same thing about you keeping it in your pants,_" Terra shot back at him. He glared at her.

"Here we go again," Harry sighed, shaking his head before looking over at Draco. "Ignore them. They get like this sometimes."

"What language are they speaking?" Draco asked in confusion as he watched the two bicker and attempt swatting each other.

"None ya," Harry snickered. "By the way, we know of Hogwarts, but know nothing about it, seeing as we were raised in an environment that resolved mostly around chakra and not magic like yours. My mother had died when I was an infant, so I do not understand some things and never heard of Hogwarts before I received my letter since she was never around to explain anything to me. Would you mind telling me some information about this school we shall be attending?"

"Of course," Draco replied. "There are four Houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff sounds like a sweet candy!" Terra exclaimed, ignoring the argument she and Roku were having.

"Full of near squibs and Mudbloods, the whole House," Draco commented. "The worse house to be in. Never do anything themselves. They have no backbone. Ravenclaw is filled with people that attempt to making you feel stupid and try to experiment on everything."

"Kabuto would have fun there," Roku snorted as he rolled his shoulders when they started to hurt slightly.

"Sounds like his kind of place!" Terra added.

"Please, continue, Draco," Harry said with a sigh.

"Very well," the blonde replied, obviously proud to show off that he knew more than them. "Gryffindor is filled with goody-goody little two-shoes that always try to prove their stupidity through acts that no one else would do because the tasks are too dangerous and everyone but the Gryffindorks know it. Slytherin, on the other hand, is the best of the Houses. Filled with cunning witches and wizards that do whatever they can to gain more strength."

"_What kind of strength, I wonder_," Terra whispered to Roku.

"_Slytherin sounds like something do with snakes_," Roku stated. "_A dark House, if that is anything to go by. Probably filled with ingrates that feel pressured to do things their parents want and stick together to share their own strength and make it through. They probably cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Like a nest of snakes, they stand together_."

"_No doubt about that_," Harry said in a monotone. "_Well, if it is such a House, then I believe we would make it in. After all, none understand the way of the darkness than us, correct?_"

The two nodded. "Alright, you're all done," the witch working on Harry said before he jumped down from his footstool. Terra and Roku jumped down as well, seeing as they were done.

"I would still like one in red for casual wear," Terra chirped before skipping over to the door and waiting for Harry and Roku.

"One would never think that one as cheerful as her is one of the most deadly of assassins," Roku snorted as the two headed out.

They met up with Hagrid outside of the store before heading over to Flourish and Blotts to purchase their books. "After your books, we'll get you three some wands and a pet," Hagrid commented.

"A pet?" Harry repeated in confusion. "We have summoning animals, no need for pets. So there is no need to use money for such."

"_Never seen you speak like this before_," Roku commented blankly.

"_Father told me to speak politely and well-mannered, as though I am speaking with a Kage_," Harry told him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The old man was creepy and seemed to know everything. He actually spoke in Japanese to the three ninjas and went on and on about what wand Harry's mother had and that he didn't know Harry's true father, seeing as James wasn't Harry's father at all, but said what kind of wand James had anyway. In annoyance, Harry told him that they were just there for their own wands and weren't interested in anything else, also that they could speak English.

"Very well, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I can use either hand, sir, but I favor my right," Harry replied, holding out his right arm before a measuring tape came to him and started measuring his arm without Ollivander's help.

"I suppose you should understand, Mr. Potter, that every wand has a core of a powerful magical substance," Mr. Ollivander started as he flitted around the shelves, taking down box after box. "We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and dragon heartstrings. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. Of course, you never get such good results with another's wand as you would with your own." He came back over with the boxes he took down before telling the tape measurer that it was enough and it crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Here, try this one," Ollivander said, holding out an opened box. "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try." Harry reached for it, but Ollivander took it away before he could touch it. "No, no – here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out." Again he reached, but the wand was taken away again. That happened a few more times and the pile of wands continued to grow until Ollivander pulled out another wand after making a few comments about a tricky customer and muttering to himself. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took it before Ollivander had a chance to take it back and felt a warmth course through his entire body, but then felt cold. The temperature argued back and forth for a moment or two until it settled down for a neutral temperature. Harry knew what that was. His new magic was arguing with his chakra that he had acknowledged all his life and both were fighting for dominance, but agreed to a truce.

"How very curious," Ollivander commented. Harry rolled his eyes before Ollivander started talking about the phoenix feather in Harry's wand being from the same bird that gave a second feather for another wand, the one that gave him his lightning bolt scar.

"Thanks for that piece of information, but I am sure my companions grow impatient and would like to see what kind of wand they will be using while here," Harry stated once Ollivander was done speaking.

"Of course, of course!" Ollivander exclaimed. "They may be difficult as well, seeing as they have chakra instead of magic, but I'm sure we can handle it." He went back to the shelves and pulled out a few more boxes with wands as the measuring tape came back to life and started working on Terra first. "Ah, here are a few I believe would fit you, my dear. Redwood and unicorn hair, ten inches, very flexible." Terra grabbed the wand, knowing that if she didn't do it fast, it would disappear. She examined it before nodding in satisfaction. "You're a curious case as well, Miss Itonami. The unicorn hair in that wand was given by a dark unicorn."

"Then we'll get along greatly," Terra chirped as the measuring tape attacked Roku next.

Ollivander went through a few wands before the tape fell for the third time and the old man came over, holding out a wand. "Try this one, Mr. Yaminji," Ollivander said. "Oak with dragon heartstring for the core. Eleven and a half inches. Very sturdy."

"_Oak for my home_," Roku sighed as he took the wand. "_Dragon heartstring to replace the ones I lost. Sturdy when I shall not be_."

"Knock it off, Roku," Harry sighed, twirling his new wand around his fingers. "It fits you, we get it."

"Let's see," Ollivander started muttering under his breath once he was satisfied the wands found their owners. "That will be twenty-one Galleons." Harry handing over the money before leaving the shop and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron, seeing as they had already rented rooms there until school started. Hagrid gave them their tickets before leaving, saying Dumbledore would want to see him as soon as possible.

"_Well?_" Harry sighed.

"_I think I may like it here_," Terra replied.

"_It's boring_," Roku commented.

"_Then we'll just have to spice things up_," Harry stated as he climbed onto his bed and looked at his ticket. "_Platform Nine and Three Quarters? Guess we'll find out when we get there_."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: well end of that chapter, hope u enjoyed it! Remember to vote, for those of you who have not. and review! **


	4. B1 Ch4

**Me: thanks for the votes. Now as you can see, some names are gone. They didn't have enough to stay in the race. Sorry if you wanted them, but no dice. **

**Anyway, second round of pairing votes! Same rules, each person can vote only once. U can vote for more than one person in a single review, but only once. So here are the candidates and vote. Harry won't b getting with anyone in his first year, but mayb develop some crushes in his second. I just need to know who I put him with. And when we have a winner, the runner up can b his crush until he gets with the winner. Deal?**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy****-13**

**Lucius Malfoy-6**

**Severus ****Snape-7**

**Fred and/or George Weasley-10**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)-12**

**Luna Lovegood-11**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi-8**

**Uchiha Sasuke****-21**

**Kaguya Kimimaro****-19**

**Tayuya-11**

**Looks like Sasuke's winning. O well. Maybe now that sum ppl r gone those left over will get new votes. So enjoy the chapter and plz remember to vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_You_ _know he never told us how to get onto the platform_," Roku pointed out in boredom. "_So how do we find it?_"

Harry shrugged slightly, ignoring the stares they were getting because of their hitai-ites and scrolls. "_When_ _we see something strange, then we'll know_," he replied. "_Unless one of you two can see past Genjutsu_."

"_What_ _do we look like, Hyuugas?!_" Terra growled lowly. Normally she was a morning person, if she woke up of her own accord. But this morning was not one of those mornings since a certain _someone_ **(*cough*Roku*cough*)** had woken her up by dumping a bucket of ice cold water with ice still in it on her head.

"_Terra, get revenge on Roku later on the train instead of taking it out on me_," Harry sighed.

"_Don't think I won't_," Terra said, glaring at the calm and unfazed Roku.

"Come along now!" someone yelled. "Platform Nine and Three-Quarters this way!"

"_Talk about secret-keeping_," Roku sarcastically commented when they spotted a clan of red-heads. "_Should we follow?_"

Harry thought for a second before walked after the clan. His teammates looked at each other before following after him without complaint. The three stopped when the clan did before the oldest male with them rushed forth and disappeared through a brick wall.

"_Smart or dumb?_" Terra asked.

"_Depends_," Harry replied before walking forward when a pair of joking twins rushed through the brick wall as well. "Excuse me," he said, making the matriarch of the clan jump slightly. "Our guide told us to get onto the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but never told us how. Could you please help us?" Roku pretended to stumble by Harry's act towards someone that didn't even look like they deserved his respect. Terra hit him on the head.

"Oh, of course, dear," the woman replied. "All you have to do is just walk straight at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten. Best do it in a bit of a rush if you're nervous."

"Good luck," the girl by her said with a small smile.

Terra glared at her as Roku sneered, but she didn't seem to notice as Harry was offered to go before the woman's youngest son. Harry thanked her for her help before running straight at the wall and appearing on another platform filled with other new students pushing trolleys filled with trunks. Noises of animals and different voice echoed through the air, making him want to get somewhere quiet, though he couldn't without his teammates. He turned around in time to see Terra come through before Roku appeared a second later.

"_Makes you glad we have these for our packing, right?_" Harry asked as he headed towards the steaming train. The two nodded as they followed after him onboard and into the first empty compartment they found. As soon as the door was closed, they removed their scrolls before biting down on their thumbs and making hand signs. They slammed their hands to the ground before exclaiming out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke filled the compartment before thinning out and disappearing to reveal three animals. Ritsa immediately wrapped herself around Harry's arm and continued her way up until she reached his shoulders. A golden hawk with amber eyes and unusual black wings perched itself on Terra's shoulder as a black spider the size of a MinPin with yellow rings around the joints of its legs and a thick red ring around its neck scurried over to Roku and jumped into his lap.

Terra and Roku sat on one side, minding to their own summon, while Harry leaning against the window on the other side of the compartment and staring out to the platform where families gave tearful good-byes while other students boarded the train or reunited with friends. "It's pathetic," he murmured, but both his teammates heard him. "Acting as such around parents or children only shows how much of a weakness you have. It's better to act as though there is a wide berth between parent and child so they would not be used as the other's weakness."

"Not many understand that, Harry," Terra pointed out.

"It's still pathetic, though," he stated before the train gave a lurch once all students were onboard. "Even I do not behave as such with _Chichue_ when others are around to witness." Slowly at first before picking up speed, the train left the station.

They sat in silence, watching the scenery go by in a blur. They reached country in barely any time at all before someone opened the compartment door and the three looked over in unison. "Hi," the younger boy of the red-head clan meekly greeted. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Harry nodded once before staring out the window. He knew the boy lied about everywhere else. If that was the case, then where was he the entire train ride since they left to now? Wondering the halls checking into compartments?

"My name's Ron, by the way," he introduced himself once he was seated. "Ron Weasley."

Harry glanced at him. Ritsa's stare was enough to tell him that she didn't approve much of his either. Still, it wouldn't hurt to play with the boy's mind. "Harry Potter," he said, ignoring Ron's look of surprise. "These are my friends Terra Itonami and Roku Yaminji. This is my snake Ritsa, Terra's hawk Yue, and Roku's spider Jiyo."

All three creatures looked at the red-head, all glaring at him, before reluctantly nodding to him once. Harry saw Ron flinch slightly when the spider and snake stared at him, or maybe it was their size that scared him.

He looked as though he was about to say something when an elder woman pushing a cart covered with sweets stopped in front of the compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" she asked in a kind voice.

Ron said he was good, holding up a sandwich he didn't seem enthusiastic to eat. He probably really wanted the candy, but couldn't get any because he had no money. That was Harry's guess, but he didn't care. He had a sweet tooth as did his teammates. "We'll take the lot," he said, pulling out a handful of galleons. The red-head went wide-eye at the sight.

Soon, the floor and seats were covered with wrapped candies and sweets and the wrappers of the already devoured. Jiyo was chasing around a Chocolate frog that Roku set loose as Ritsa stared from her spot on the seat at the rat with its head in a box on the other boy's lap. Yue watched the rat as well, but pecked at a strawberry jelly bean. Harry bit the legs off of his Chocolate Frog before the head with a satisfying smirk. Terra was eating more and more beans out of her own box, occasionally spitting them out the now opened window, and it was open for good reason. Roku nibbled on a Pumpkin Pastry as the red-headed boy gobbled as much as he could without his mouth closed.

"So, where have you been?" he asked with a full mouth. "After You-Know-Who attacked your home, everyone said you disappeared."

"You-Know-Who?" Terra repeated in confusion.

"_Chichue_ said that was one of the titles the man who killed okaa-san went by, but his true name was Voldemort," Harry stated, nearly laughing when Ron almost choked on the disgusting mess in his mouth when he said the name. "He said that the man is no real threat, so there is no real reason to fear him."

"Not a threat?!" Ron squeaked. "Is this Chichue guy of yours off his rocker?!"

He soon found himself pressed against the wall with an odd looking knife at his throat and many eyes glaring at him. Terra and Roku started packing up the sweets, ready to move out on Harry's command. "You listen and you listen good," Harry growled at him. "My _Chichue_, my father, may not be the sanest man alive, but he is highly respected back home. So this Voldemort of yours murdered a few witches and wizards, big goddamn deal! My father can steal your life, your face, and your name, just as he had done to so many others. So I suggest you shut the hell up." The red-head nodded weakly before Harry pulled away his kunai. "_We're moving somewhere else_," he told his teammates as he picked Ritsa up and placed her on his shoulder.

The other two nodded, already having their scrolls on their back and sweets in a large web bag that Jiyo quickly made with non-stick web. Harry snapped open the door and slammed it closed once the others were out, leaving the other boy alone with only wrappers upon wrappers, all empty of their once sweet contents. They didn't make it far down the hall when two people their age came up to them. "Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl with bushy hair asked since the boy with her seemed to nervous to speak.

"Sorry," Terra spoke, knowing Harry was still too mad to answer politely. "But no, we haven't."

"Oh, okay," the girl said. "Thanks anyway."

She headed towards the compartment that they headed out of before Terra stopped her. "I wouldn't go in there," she warned. "The boy in there is incredibly rude and disgusting. Plus, we just left that compartment. Your toad isn't in there."

"Oh, okay," the girl said before continuing on her way down the hall. "Thanks again."

"_At least some people around here have manners_," Roku commented.

"_Thank goodness for small miracles, right, Harry?_" Terra giggled, wrapped her arm around his as Roku grabbed his other arm. "_Now come along before you do something drastic that would make a bad first impression in our new zone of mischief causing!_"

Harry snickered before Jiyo scurried off and disappeared for a moment. He came back in excitement. "I found an almost empty compartment!" the spider exclaimed. "There's only one person in it! But he seems better than that other human boy."

"Then let's just go ahead and sit with this boy," Roku sighed as the three followed after the excited spider to the near empty compartment.

Harry removed his arms from Terra and Roku's grips before opening the compartment and seeing Draco Malfoy sitting there, staring out the window. He jumped when he suddenly saw their reflections in the glass. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed before clearing his throat and putting on a blank face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have an outburst like that. I was just startled by your sudden appearance."

"Understandable," Harry chuckled. "Do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Not at all," Draco replied, waving his hand to the empty spaces surrounding him. Once again, Terra and Roku sat next to each other as Harry sat next to Draco. "That is a beautiful serpent you have," he commented, looking at Ritsa, who hissing in pleasure. "Very gorgeous animals you have."

"You're the first to say such a thing, human child," the hawk said in a wise voice. "We thank you for your compliments. I am called Yue."

"My name's Jiyo!" the spider chirped.

"And I am Ritsa," the silver snake introduced herself.

"Wow," Draco whispered. "I didn't expect to hear them talk."

"Not many hear the words of creatures," terra stated, rubbing the top of Yue's head. "They speak a language we do not understand, but these creatures have found their human voices. Unfortunately, even human voices are often ignored or unheard."

"That's true," the blonde agreed.

Roku suddenly smirked before holding out the web bag and dumping it upside-down. "We brought plenty, so enjoy it," he stated. "It isn't very often I find someone I can stand."

Draco's eyes went wide at the sight of all the sweets now scattered all over the floor. "What did you do?" he asked. "Buy the entire trolley?

"I didn't," Roku scoffed then pointed to Harry. "He did." Harry reached over and snatched the Chocolate Frog Roku was about to set loose for Jiyo before biting its head off. "It also means he has the right to take what he wants from whoever he wants," the teen grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

The blonde wizard snickered slightly before noticing Roku's eyes. How could he not notice before? "Hey, can I ask you something?" he said, looking at Roku.

"Experiment," Roku stated. "Not only changed my eyes, but small bits of my DNA. It's nothing to worry about."

"_Being part demon is nothing to worry about?_" Terra asked in a playful manner.

"_Only to those who get on my bad side_," Roku replied with a feral grin.

Harry rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "I think we should get changed since who knows how long it'll take until we reach our destination," he suggested before the others nodding in agreement. The three nins unfurled their scrolls before summoning what it was they wanted. Draco watching in amazement as he pulled his clothes out of his trunk.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"Nona ya," Harry replied with a smirk, removing his long-sleeve shirt to reveal something wrapped around his arms.

"And what are those?" the blonde asked.

"Weights," Terra replied, pulling off her own shirt to show a tight black tank-top that covered just enough. "We need to keep up our strength and stamina. And those are special weights. Every week that goes by, they gain another pound."

"Impressive," Draco commented, then noticed the other two had them as well, not to mention all three also had them on their legs. He would have asked if Terra would be more comfortable dressing in another area, but seeing that she was wearing enough under clothing to cover everything, he didn't.

The rest of the train ride to Hogwarts was definitely more pleasant than when it started. The blonde didn't pry too far into their business and knew when to back off. He had manners of a Lord, even when he wasn't being mentally compared to the red-head from early, and he was more intelligent. Not to mention the animals seemed to like him as well.

The train eventually slowed to a stop and a voice said to leave all belongings in the compartments and they'll be sent to Hogwarts separately. The three nins looked at each other before grabbing their scrolls and hoisting them onto their backs as the three summon animals went to their preferred spots on their masters. Ritsa was draped over Harry's shoulder with her head reaching across the front of his neck and laying on her head on the other end of her body. Yue perched himself on Terra's shoulders after using his beak to move some of her hair away from him. She removed it from her traditional bun. Jiyo climbed up Roku's being once again before stationing himself on the boy's shoulder, gripping it as though he was a piece of armor. The blonde made no commented, just left his stuff like he was told.

It confused the Oto Nins that second years and above got to ride in carriages pulled by the most unusual looking creatures that they had ever seen while first years had to go by boat across a large lake and be greeted by a stern older witch and be led into a room to be left alone until called. Draco said that it had always been that way, according to his father.

The witch McGonagall eventually came back in and instructed all the first years to form a line and follow after her. They did as instructed and were guided to a large Hall with the night sky as the ceiling and floating candles everywhere. Four tables were side by side with gaps between them, each one held students with two colors on their school robes that were different from the other three tables, but every student at one table wore the same colors. '_Must be the whole House deal_,' Harry thought to himself.

Up front, though, was a fifth table where full grown witches and wizards sat, the staff table. Harry felt a prod in his mind before his emerald eyes shot to the eldest at the table, a man with a nearly white beard and hair just as near white that blended into it. His eyes hiding behind his half-moon spectacles were a twinkling blue and the more they twinkled, the more powerful the prod felt.

Orochimaru warned him of this man, saying that from what his mother once said about him, he was manipulative and saw everything as a giant chess game. He also told him that no matter where he went, he needed to keep him mind locked away, especially when this old Headmaster was around. After all, who knew how many others here could read minds.

Sitting in front of the staff table was a three-legged stool with a ragged hat sitting on it, totally inconspicuous. Yue glared at it, knowing that it wasn't an ordinary hat, especially when every student looked at it before a rip formed and it began to sing.

"_Creepy_," Harry commented, crossing his arms over his chest as the hat finished its song.

"_Unusua_l," Roku added in his two cents.

"_Do it again!_" Terra excitedly exclaimed. The two boys sighed, expecting her to do that.

"When I call your name," McGonagall said when the hat and crowd was silent, "you will put the Sorting Hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted." She unrolled the parchment she had before calling out names in what seemed a random order. One by one, students went up to be sorted. Eventually, one of the nins was called. "Itonami, Terra!" the girl calmly walked up to the stool, earning a few lustful gazes for her lean figure and confused stares for the hawk perched on her shoulder and scroll on her back.

Terra sat upon the stool before Yue jumped from her shoulder to her held out arm while the hat covered her head. '_Ah, a shinobi_,' she heard a voice say. '_I suppose I should feel honored to sort one trained by the ancient ways of martial arts, but being honored doesn't get anyone sorted._' Terra giggled slightly. '_Now let me see. An unwavering thirst for mischief and mayhem as well as a loyalty to your team that I have seen in no other mind. What's this? An assassin? Well then, I suppose I should place you in-_' "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out before the house of green and silver politely clapped, not as loud as the other three tables generally were when a new one joined them.

The hat was removed and Yue placed himself back on Terra's shoulders before she skipped off to sit next to Draco, who was sorted earlier. "_One as hyper and happy as her would never be taken for one of Oto's greater assassins," _Harry commented. Roku nodded once in agreement.

Two more students were called before, "Potter, Harry!" The entire room fell into deathly silence as Harry stepped forward. Ritsa lifted her head slightly at the silence, but lowered once Harry was sitting on the stool with the hat flaps covering his eyes.

'_Another shinobi, and the famous Harry Potter!_' the hat exclaimed mentally before Harry strengthened his mind, thinking someone else was trying to read his thoughts. '_Let those down, boy! Or I will not be able to sort you._' The strengthened barriers were let down enough for only the hat to see what it needed to. '_Paranoia from your true father, eh? Oh well. Judging from your ways, it is no surprise to me. Not where should I put you. You can easily go into any of these houses._

'_You are loyal and just like a Hufflepuff._

'_Brave and courageous like a Gryffindor._

'_Intelligent and observant as a Ravenclaw._

'_Yet cunning and sly like a Slytherin._

'_Where should I put you when you have all these qualities that could place you into any one of the Hogwarts Houses?'_

'_Seat me where you see fit for my personality and ways_,' Harry suggested.

'_Very well then_,' the hat chuckled. "SLYTHERIN!"

The same table politely clapped for him while the other four were stunned silent. "How amusing their reactions are," Ritsa commented, being heard by everyone. "I wonder why they fall silent."

"We won't worry about it, Ritsa," Harry stated as he sat by Terra, rubbing the top of his serpent's head.

McGonagall seemed to have snapped out of her stupor before everyone else and called up the next student. "Yaminji, Roku!"

Roku walked up to the stool with an empty face that sent shivers down the spines of everyone that looked at him but his teammates. Jiyo shifted slightly, but not enough to be noticing by anyone other than his summoner as the nin sat down. As soon as the hat just touched an end of one hair, he mentally bombarded it with many images and thoughts. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed after the mental attack before Roku stood and went over to the table and sat, hands still in his pockets.

"Do we even want to know?" Terra asked him while McGonagall continued calling out names.

"No," he replied plainly as he lifted one of his legs and placed it on the other.

"Terra, it's Roku," Harry pointed out. "What do you expect?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: I actually had to rewrite this entire chapter because I was too lazy to just copy and paste the list up top and just started writing the next chapter, but saved it over the former chapter 4, so I had to rewrite it. Call me a dumbass. Anyway, now u no y it took me a while and hope u enjoyed it. Remember to vote for the second round and review!**


	5. B1 Ch5

**Me: thanks for the votes. I'm sure you've noticed that the numbers r probably higher than the actual number of votes I got for the names, but that's because I added them up from the previous round and I will keep doing that. I'm actually thinking of just ending it and have Harry get a crush on Draco, yet end up with either Kimimaro or Sasuke since they seem to be the most popular. But I like the whole voting business and I thought that I might as well give everyone else a chance. Now remember to vote!**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy****-15**

**Lucius Malfoy-6**

**Severus Snape-7**

**Fred and/or George Weasley-15**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)-15**

**Luna Lovegood-16**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha ****Itachi-9**

**Uchiha ****Sasuke-25**

**Kaguya Kimimaro-27**

**Tayuya-15**

**So enjoy the new chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once the feast was over and a couple of announcements were made by the elderly Headmaster, prefects led their own Houses to their respected common rooms. Harry barely got why the prefects let everyone but first years go to their dormitories that were pointed out, then figured that it may have something to do with the Head of House wanting to say a few words. Where their Head of House was, he had yet to figure out.

Currently, he was sitting next to the fireplace with Ritsa coiled up in his lap for warmth. Roku laid on the couch with Jiyo balled up on his chest, snoring gently with a spit bubble over his mouth. Terra was sitting on the floor between her two teammates with Yue on her arm that she held out in front of her chest, stroking his feathers softly. Draco, they noticed, was elsewhere talking with his friends and followers, as they had labeled the 'all brawn and no brain' duo Crabbe and Goyle.

"_It almost feels like home, doesn't it?_" Terra suddenly asked. "_Newbies waiting for their leader to come in and saw a few words. Just like when newcomers came to the village and Orochimaru-sama spoke a few words to them_."

Harry let a small smirk grace his lips. "_Hai_," he agreed. "_It does almost feel like home_."

"_Definitely dark enough_," Roku joked, earning a giggle from Terra and a light chuckle from Harry.

The entrance to the Common Room suddenly opened before a tall man dressed in black walked in, his obsidian eyes scanning through the new faces. "_No wonder it's so dark_," Roku commented.

"_Has he ever washed his hair?_" Terra asked when she saw his greasy black hair.

"_Urusai,_" Harry growled.

"My name is Professor Snape, your Head of House," the man stated after he got all first years attention. "First of all, I would like to welcome you to the House of Slytherin. The rules for Slytherin House are simple. If you break the rules at all, try not to be caught. And if you are, tell your captor your alibi. You should have one if you see that you are about to be caught."

Harry snorted. As if anyone could catch him and his team. The Head of House ignored it.

"Keep all petty arguments between yourselves here within the Common Room. Outside, you must stay together in groups of three or four. You will find that Slytherin House is ridiculed and hated. We must not let anyone know of any disagreements within the House or they will use it as your weakness.

"If you are in trouble of any sort, inform me immediately. If one of your fellow Housemates has been attacked while wondering alone, even if you are having an argument with that individual, defend them. As I had said, remain in groups of three or four, so as you defend your Housemate, another can go and retrieve me.

"These rules are simple, but they keep us alive. Now, are there any questions?"

"I understand the whole traveling in packs thing," Terra immediately commented. "After all, back home, we all travel together if we are inexperienced, though each of us has great strength that if we get separated from the others, we can make it on our own until we reunite with our comrades. But wouldn't that make others believe that we're only being cowards by traveling together in groups here? It makes it seem as though we are afraid of confrontation with any members of other Houses."

"Any other House would take advantage of a Slytherin standing alone," Snape pointed out. "And they will be in groups as well in such a case."

"Then they too are cowards if they need others to be with them to fight against one of us alone," Roku growled. "Back home, even a group is approached by one and they go into battle. Here, no one is trained in the ways of self-defense."

"Roku, Terra, as I have said before, things are different here than at home," Harry pointed out.

"Apparently, extremely different," Ritsa commented with a slow shake of her head. She looked at the wide eyes of nearly every Slytherin. "What? Never heard a snake talk before?"

"Ritsa," Harry sighed, rubbing the top of her head gently while ignoring the attention they now had from everyone in the Common Room.

"I still say they are cowards," Roku stated before Terra nodded once then shook her head a couple times.

"Think of it this way, Roku," his male teammate said. "Back home, shinobi-in-training have at least one Jounin with them, correct? But when they are separated from that Jounin, they must fend for themselves. They stay together in groups because they know that if they separate, they will be picked off one-by-one by the enemy. And if the enemy has doubt that they can handle the Jounin one-on-one, they will attack in groups.

"Here, the Slytherin's stay together because they have no Jounin to help them should they get in trouble. And the other Houses will attack them if they stand alone, picking them off one at a time, but they have doubts. To them, they are Chunnin and a Slytherin is a Jounin, so they attack in groups because they do not believe that they can handle one on their own."

"My statement remains, no matter how you put it," Roku growled.

"Even you had to remain in a group, Roku, for your own protection and when fighting someone of higher rank than you," Harry pointed out. Roku glared at him before sighing and nodding once.

"If you three are done," Snape spoke, breaking the Nins from their conversation. "Everyone may go to their dormitories. Be down for breakfast by seven, lunch is as twelve, and dinner will be at eight. Do not be late. It will give Slytherin House a bad image."

He left with his robes billowing behind him and silence entered the room. "How'd he do that?!" Terra suddenly yelled, making all but her companions jump. "There's no wind down here! How'd his capes billow?!"

"This world is insane," Roku yawned. "Well, I'm tired so I believe that I shall retire for the night."

Harry and Terra looked at each other before getting to their feet when Roku did. "We'll join you," the brunette stated before the three went up to the boys' dormitory.

"Hey!" someone yelled out. "That's the boys' dorm! You can't go up there!"

Terra turned with a smile, but a promise of pain in her eyes. "Watch me," she said in a sickly sweet voice before catching up with the boys and disappearing from sight.

"Something tells me that we should watch them," another Slytherin girl stated. "Especially her."

"Leave them alone," Draco sneered. "They're from an entirely different country than us. They feel safer when they are all together. Who are we to judge them if they want to stay protected with each other?"

Upstairs in the boys' dorm, the shinobi placed their scrolls down between a pair of beds, the only two that had no luggage at the foot, before Harry laid on one bed while Roku and Terra took the other. "_You've probably been labeled as a whore by now, Terra_," Roku stated. "_You know that, right?_" Terra just shrugged uncaringly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three were the first to wake the next morning and quickly changed clothes, wearing their weights and shinobi uniforms under their school clothing, while their summon animals decided to explore the castle. They were also the first to enter the Great Hall for breakfast, other than a couple of the teachers. As soon as they sat, a bowl of rice with three sticks that held three balls of cooked chicken appeared in front of each of them. They picked up their chopsticks before eating away at the rice in silence, ignoring the unusual looks they were getting from the teachers already up. No student ever woke up this early.

Dumbledore was one of the teachers that had been curiously staring at the three Nins. When he asked the Sorting Hat why he placed Harry in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor like he was supposed to, all the Hat said was that there would be lots of bloodshed if the boy went to Gryffindor. Why, he did not understand. It took him years to locate the boy. It was just a week before he received his letter that he finally found him.

The boy was supposed to go to the Dursleys household because of the blood protection wards since Petunia was Lily's sister. Not only that, but he knew that the family had a hatred unimaginable for magic and would try to beat the boy's magic out of him. Then he would come in and be his savior, his grandfather figure. Sure it would have been hard on the boy, but it was all for the greater good.

But his plans were ruined as soon as Remus came around and said a pale man with black hair and golden serpent eyes came in and must have took Harry away when they couldn't find him anywhere. Who knew what the boy had been through?! All his planning could have gone to waste now because of the mysterious man that took the boy away! The boy looked as though he would rather commit suicide than listen to anything any adult would tell him.

More and more students started to fill in, some staring at the Oto Nins as they sat at their respected tables while others just ignored them. Harry felt a glare directed at him before looking up quick enough to catch the red-head from the train glaring at him. "_No surprise_," he murmured as he continued eating.

"_Nani?_" Roku asked, devouring one of the chicken balls.

"_The red bakasaru is glaring at me_," Harry replied, eating a chicken ball of his own. "_Probably because of what happened on the train_."

"Morning," someone greeted before the three looked over to see Draco flanked by his two brawny minions.

"_Ohayo,_" the three greeted back. Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It means 'Good morning'," Harry stated. "How did you sleep?"

"Well," Draco replied. "You three seemed to have slept like logs."

"Never," Terra said. "Sleeping so deep would leave an opening for enemies. So we were in the world between sleep and awake."

"So you're sleeping, but not really sleeping?" a dark-skinned boy their age commented, sitting down in front of Draco.

"He gets it," Roku commented, placing the now bare sticks that the chicken balls were on into the bowl empty of rice.

"_Ano_, when do we get our schedules?" Harry asked, looking around before his eyes landed on the teachers.

"The teachers should pass them out during breakfast," a girl by Draco's other side replied. "My name's Pansy Parkinson, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with a slight nod of his head.

Eventually, all the students had filled into the Hall as well as the rest of the teachers before the Head of Houses walked down the tables handing out timetables. The Nins nodded in thanks when they received theirs from Snape. They did a quick scan over before rising from their seats and leaving before the rest of their year-mates had gotten their own schedules.

"_Orochimaru-sama said to learn the layout_," Terra pointed out. "_Shall we before our classes start? We have a couple of hours_."

"_I don't see why not_," Harry replied. "_But a place this size would take a while to cover_."

"_That's why we have summons_," Roku pointed out before scurrying caught their ears. They looked over to see Jiyo running towards them with Ritsa not far behind and Yue in the air above the pair of creatures. "_Speaking of which_…"

"_You will never guess what we just saw!_" Ritsa exclaimed.

"_Nani?_" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his head once his snake was situated on his shoulders.

"_A three-headed dog bigger than Jiyo's sire!_" Ritsa said hastily as Jiyo started going 'uh-huh, uh-huh'.

"_And it was standing on a trap door_," Yue added as the three Nins continued on their way down the hall. "_It could be something interesting. After all, why else would anyone keep a three-headed animal of that size in a school full of young ones barely trained?"_

"_Beats me_," Harry sighed, his hands in his pocket.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A week passed in boredom to the three and their summon animals, hearing the teachers drone on and on about their subject or what they expected to happen that year and getting started on the first lesson the last five minutes of class. McGonagall they had for Transfiguration, and she was as stern as she was when they first saw her. Flitwick was the Charms teachers, a very short old man who toppled off his books with a squeak when he read Harry's name of the attendance roll.

Binns, the only ghost teacher, was as dull as the year was long, sending many students into deep slumbers. Quirrell was a stuttering mess and barely anyone could understand a word he was saying. Sprout, the Herbology Teacher and Head of Hufflepuff House, seemed interesting, but also seemed to care much more about the moving plants in the greenhouses than the students, in a few ways.

Harry had wanted to get to an interesting class where they actually had something to do. Terra and Roku weren't much better off. Then Friday came around and they realized they had Double Potions with the Gryffindors. Draco said that Professor Snape preferred Slytherins above all other Houses, and they easily believed that.

Almost as soon as the class started, Snape immediately started picking on the Gryffindors, asking one of the boys to answer a series of questions that he knew the boy wouldn't know.

"Still no answer?" Snape sneered. "Complete dunderheads, the lot of you."

"Sir, if I may-" the bushy-haired girl that kept raising her hand at every question said before interrupted.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn," Snape snapped at her. "Mr. _Potter_, if you will answer the questions."

Though he was the only one who caught it, Harry felt as though Snape knew he wasn't really a Potter from the way he said the name. "May I ask what your questions were, Professor Snape?" he asked.

"Yes," Snape replied. "What do I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry easily remembered the answer from when Kabuto made the draught. It definitely fooled the enemy enough. "The Draught of Living Death, sir."

"Ten points to Slytherin," Snape said. "Now, where would I look if I wished to find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, sir," Harry replied, remembering when they hunted and found a stone inside of a goat's stomach. Kimimaro held onto it, saying it would cure any poison they encountered.

"Another ten points to Slytherin," the Head of House rewarded. "Now what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"There is none, sir," Harry quickly said. "Both are the same plant that goes by the name of aconite." Kabuto would have killed him if he didn't know his plants.

"Ten more points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter," Snape said before looking at the rest of the class. "Well? Why aren't you writing anything down?" Almost immediately, quills were dipped into ink and started writing down on parchments. "Instructions are on the board," was the last thing Snape said to the rest of the class as he waved his wand before the instructions appeared.

He walked over to each table that had a pair of partners, either berating the Gryffindors or praising the Slytherins. Terra and Roku ignored it mostly, but Harry just felt that it was unfair before he squashed the thought. Here, Slytherins and Gryffindors were enemies. Feeling compassion or sympathy for one's enemy doesn't do anyone any good.

The class eventually ended and the three Shinobi left before anyone else did, not wanting to be caught in a crowd of complaining and loud students. They were more used to a quiet environment. Other than a battlefield, a briefing, or a meeting, they preferred the silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: not as long as my other chapters, but still. Next chapter, in case anyone is curious, will b partially background stories of Roku and Terra while the rest of it will b continuation of the story. Ok? I'll probably just make it a whole lot of flashbacks during their day or something. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, plz review and vote! Though I have a feeling either Sasuke or Kimimaro will end up with Harry. I don't know y I continue the polls, but I want to give everyone a chance.**


	6. B1 Ch6

**Me: thanks for the votes. I'm sure you've noticed that the numbers r probably higher than the actual number of votes I got for the names, but that's because I added them up from the previous round and I will keep doing that. I'm actually thinking of just ending it and have Harry get a crush on Draco, yet end up with either Kimimaro or Sasuke since they seem to be the most popular. But I like the whole voting business and I thought that I might as well give everyone else a chance. Now remember to vote!**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy-18**

**Fred and/or George Weasley-22**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)-20**

**Luna Lovegood-28**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha ****Itachi-15**

**Uchiha ****Sasuke-37**

**Kaguya Kimimaro-43**

**Tayuya-19**

**So enjoy the new chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The imbeciles. The sheer number of annoying chatterers. It was enough to drive anyone insane, at least in Roku's point of view. Sure he dealt with Jiyo all day and whenever on minor missions for an overnight guard, but even he wasn't so annoying. Everyone came to him, despite his aura that promised death to anyone that approached him, and asked him why his eyes were the way they were, why was he carrying a large spider, wasn't he afraid it would bite (and here Jiyo would act like he would bite them), and so on, so forth.

Kami! It was so annoying! He took into the habit to glare at anyone that came his way during the first week of school, yet they still went to him. They probably believed that just because he allowed his teammates and Draco near him that he really wasn't as dangerous s as he let on. Truth was, he was more dangerous than he showed. His teammates knew it and he made sure Draco knew it as well.

There were times he had to remind the teachers as well. Such as with McGonagall, who tried to make him perform an act he did not want to, though she was not at the receiving end of his fury. He had finished his assignment after the first try and ended up summoning a few other spiders as well. McGonagall tried to make him get rid of the spiders and concentrate on his assignment. He told her he was done and just summoned his spiders so that Jiyo wouldn't be bored. She still told him to get rid of them. But before he could do or say anything, he heard one of his spiders shrieking in pain before the entire class's attention was on one Ron Weasley. He had 'accidentally' stepped on one of his spider's legs, breaking two of the eight legs in a single step.

These were just baby spiders he summoned. They weren't tough like their parents, whom trusted Roku with their young like no other. And Roku, strangely enough, saw every young spider as his family. So seeing one hurt and crying with Jiyo trying to comfort it as well as keeping the others back from attacking the red-head was enough to set Roku off.

Harry and Terra were in the class as well, but they allowed Roku to deliver as much of his punishment as he could before it got too deadly. After all, no one touched Roku's spiders in a harmful way and lived to tell about it. Not often, anyway.

Roku rushed over to Ron before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "I'm sorry!" the insolent boy hastily exclaimed. "I'm sorry! It was an accident! I swear!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Roku tossed him to the floor like he weighed nothing before making his way over to him. McGonagall tried to stop him, but Harry and Terra stopped her. "Let Roku dish out his justice," Harry advised. "We'll stop him if it gets out of hand."

McGonagall stuttered for a minute, unsure of what to say, until she finally said, "Twenty points from Slytherin for this behavior and get out of my way! I must stop this at once!"

"You're student shouldn't have harmed Roku's spider," Harry calmly pointed out.

Roku had grabbed Ron but the collar, making him stand up before delivering a series of punches to his stomach and an uppercut to his chin. Ron flew through the air before crashing into McGonagall's desk, breaking it in half as soon as he landed. Roku inhaled and exhaled deeply and quickly, trying to calm himself down before he killed the imbecilic red-head. As though his teammates could sense it, his arms were grabbed before the injured spider was placed on his shoulders (all the others but Jiyo returned home) and led out of the room.

Anikus, the injured spider, managed to have his legs checked, set correctly, and wrapped. He stayed with Roku for the rest of the day, as the Nin didn't want the small spider to go back to the dangerous realm with two injured legs. He would probably face Anikus's mother's fury. Facing her was no fun. He knew. He dealt with it before! Still, the little show of his strength and temper, at least concerning his spiders, was enough to install fear into the student body. The other teachers would eventually learn the same.

The young Nin still didn't want the young spider to leave that night either, so Jiyo went back to their realm to tell Anikus's mother about his whereabouts and condition so she would understand. He came back saying she was upset, but glad to know that her son would be safe.

Now everyone knows that as soon as a mother spider lays her eggs, she dies. In the Demon Realm, it is different. After all, there were creatures much larger than a baby spider that could easily kill them and they needed their mothers to protect them until they were old and strong enough to protect themselves. Like all creatures, the young depended on their parents, especially those in the Demon Realm.

He sighed slightly, petting Anikus's thorax gently as the small spider slumbered on his chest with Jiyo on the pillow next to his head. He could remember once upon a time he used to fear spiders since one bit his father on his chest and it rotted his flesh. He died days later, leaving Roku an orphan. It was a ridiculous way to start fearing the spiders, but he was still just a child then. He managed to survive on his own, but every time he saw a spider, he nearly had panic attacks. He could never tell which ones were poisonous enough to kill him or not, but he didn't want to risk it.

It wasn't until he met Kidomaru that he slowly but surely got over it. Sure, he was a walking human spider that was a natural killer and could summon spiders anytime he wanted, but still. He was protective.

Roku had a weak heart. The doctors told him that because he was born prematurely, his heart wasn't fully developed so he was missing a few patches of tissue here and there, leaving holes in the organ that kept him alive. Kidomaru found him when he was eight years old while he was having a panic attack over a large spider and his heart nearly gave out. The human-spider made the creature leave before going over to Roku, intent on actually killing him. If not in cruelty, then in a mercy killing. Things didn't work out that way.

Kidomaru told him years later that he felt that he wasn't supposed to kill him, but bring him back to Orochimaru-sama and train him himself. Or at least get him over his ridiculous fear of spiders. After all, not all were dangerous and it took him months to drill that into the boy's brain, which started to drive him crazy. So he tried to drive Roku crazy right back by summoning a very large spider, most likely the boss of the spiders, but Kidomaru never said. It was just what Roku assumed.

"_Kidomaru!" nine-year-old Roku yelled, trying to get out of the grip four out of the six arms had on him. "Let me go! Let me go!"_

"_Just shut up and quit panicking!" Kidomaru snapped at him. "Look, if he tries to hurt you, I'll send him right back. Alright? Geez, you're impossible sometimes." Roku froze in the human-spider's arms, staring up at the large spider with wide eyes. _

"_Kidomaru," it spoke. "You summon me yet there is no battle?"_

"_Driving a kid with arachnophobia crazy, is all," Kidomaru replied with a smirk. _

_The spider looked down at Roku with seven seeing eyes and one eye blind. "This boy is strong," it commented. "But his body is too weak. He could be a great warrior if his body would match up with his spirit."_

"_Yeah, well, we can't really do anything about that," Kidomaru stated with a small shrug. _

"_Tell me, human child," the creature spoke, still looking at Roku. "What ails your body?"_

_Roku stammered for a moment before letting out a shaky breath. "My heart isn't complete," he replied._

"_I see," the spider said. "And you suffer from a fear of spiders? Tell me why you do."_

"_One bit my father and killed him," he said._

"_Ah, so you fear all spiders because of that? Well, not all us spiders are creatures of death. We do what we can to survive. You may as well ask Kidomaru. We can be very loyal companions and powerful allies in a battle, not to mention we can pass much knowledge to those who would listen to a spider demon's words. There is no reason to fear us because of what one small creature did. Do you understand, young human?"_

_The spider made a good point. Most spiders were harmless. The demon spiders were the ones he needed to worry about more, but when they bond with their summoner, they are true companions._

_Roku chewed on his lip nervously before looking down at the arms holding him and smirking. He nodded once then opened his mouth to bite down on one of Kidomaru's arms, which made the human-spider yell out in surprise before dropping him. "When a spider is held by someone they don't want to be held by, they bite!" Roku commented before running off into the forest with Kidomaru yelling curses at him the whole way. The spider chuckled before disappearing._

It was actually thanks to that same spider that he got the surgery that also made him part demon, or at least have pieces of a demon's heart mixed into his own. It seemed to favor Roku, as it told Kidomaru one day, and offered part of its heart to the boy so he would become a great warrior. Orochimaru made no argument to the suggestion and Kabuto went to work almost immediately.

The whole procedure was actually more like an experiment to Orochimaru, to see if it was possible to mix demon parts into a human's body. He was glad to see it was such a success and Harry was glad his first friend that was his age survived and would live to be old and grey. Though having parts of a demon's heart mixed in with his own had a few consequences, such as his eye color and occasional spider-like mind. He was still missing a few heartstrings, but few enough that it wasn't much to worry about until he got older.

He was thankful, though, that he didn't sprout four more arms like Kidomaru, who acted offended all day when Roku told him that. Tayuya had to whack him on the head to get him to stop acting dramatic. Roku let out a small chuckle at the memory, bringing the attention of his teammates to him.

"_What's so funny?_" Terra groggily asked, rubbing her eyes. She had taken to the habit of sleeping on Roku's bed instead of Harry's. After all, Terra moved in her sleep and Ritsa didn't like that.

"_Just memories_," Roku replied with a soft sigh before drifting off into a light sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The school was boring and showed such obvious signs of someone trying to manipulate certain figures. Terra assumed it was the Headmaster trying to get Harry to listen to him and do as he was told or expected to do. '_Poor old man_,' Terra thought to herself with a slow shake of her head. Shinobi only listened to the leader of their squads or their Kage, occasionally the client as well. One could not truly control a shinobi by manipulating them because they were trained to see past anything. Harry wouldn't do what he was told or expected to do by the Headmaster unless this was an actual mission, Dumbledore was the client, and they were getting paid. That was just the way their world worked.

She briefly wondered when the old man would realize that, then thought that maybe he was used to having things his way through his manipulations so he wasn't used to any other way. It seemed to make sense to her and Yue agreed with a nod of his head.

With a slight hum, she skipped through the hallways with Yue gliding in the air above her. Her hair swayed back and forth since she decided to let it down for the day. While most of her classes were with her teammates, there was one that she was by herself, just as there was one where Roku was by himself and the same with Harry. But this was a class she truly did enjoy.

Ancient Runes always did fascinate her, ever since her father came home with a small book filled with Runes and what they were used for. She occasionally used them every now and then on missions, one of the reasons why she was the most deadly assassin in Oto. She always kept her ceremonial dagger on her somewhere out of sight no matter where she went so she could carve any rune into anything or onto anyone. What kind of rune she carved determined whether she had control over that person or if she placed a curse on them or something. Sometimes she placed barriers that no one could detect by carving runes around the perimeter.

It was one of the talents Orochimaru respected her for when he took her in. And a talent he also found very useful.

She glanced down at her abnormally tan hands with skin that blended into paleness at her wrist. If anyone looked close enough, they would see small runes carved into her skin, covering her entire hand. Both hands, actually. Before her parents had abandoned her since they were too scared of her since she started controlling other children with her runes, she had carved small runes into her hands. They were actually the same six runes, just repeated multiple times.

Protect. Her skin was as hard as diamonds, nearly impossible to damage.

Health. She had never gotten sick once she carved that into her skin and no poison ever affected her.

Strength. Her punches and kicks could rival anyone with their attacks chakra infused and then some.

Speed. She was quick enough to dodge anything thrown her way and could kill someone before they even marred her skin, as if they could.

Stealth. Since she made that one, she's been silent enough to destroy her targets before they even realized she was there.

Intelligence. Her intellect allowed her to scan, plot, and initiate any plans or ideas within a minute's time.

Though only on her hands, they applied for her entire body. Her rune-covered hands were the reasons why she was such a deadly assassin. Of course, putting them on only once probably would have sufficed, but she wanted to be sure and ended up carving the same runes repeatedly on both her hands. It scared her parents and made them too nervous to be around her when she started experimenting her runes on small animals she found in the forest.

The first time she tried the runes on something else was when she captured a squirrel. Her parents only found out about it after she had trapped it in her strong grip and dug the tip of her dagger into its chest with the rune for 'Death'. She murmured a small word once it was free from her grip and halfway up the tree trunk, still running as far as it could climb, before the forest animal fell to the ground dead.

What pushed her parents over the edge and made them get rid of her was when she took a child from the park and tied him up in her room. They found the two children right in the middle of Terra carving in the runes for 'Soul Control' right under the already completed runes of 'Body Control' on the boy's chest.

"_You come any closer to us and I will kill him!" Terra screamed at her parents, pointing her dagger straight at the fearful boy's heart. She had to complete her test! The runes worked on small animals, but would they work on humans? She had to know! It could prove to be useful in the future. And what better test subject than the boy she liked? A small rune here and there would have him loving her as much as she loved him, and they would stay together forever! Every little girl's dream!_

"_Terra, honey," her father cautiously spoke. "Put the knife down and please, leave him alone."_

"_Go away!" she snarled at them. "Go away! Go away! GO AWAY!!!!!!"_

Someone from the village saw what was happening through the window or heard her screaming and threw a stone. It shattered the glass of her window and when she turned to see what made the noise, it hit her in the eye. Her protection runes stopped it from damaging her, but the impact still knocked her unconscious. When she came to, she was in an unfamiliar forest.

Orochimaru had found her when a bear attacked her. She had jumped onto its back before digging runes into its skin and finally having control over it. To say he was impressed would be putting it mildly. When he took her back to the newer Oto, Kabuto almost started inspecting her hands right away and was interested in the runes as soon as he saw them.

A bit of training and her runes made her one deadly enemy that no one would want to battle with. Only Roku and Harry ever had the gut to fight against her, and sometimes even won. She wasn't used to losing and every time she did lose, she always kept a grudge that lasted a couple days before forgetting all about it. Of course with them, she had to lower her strength and speed otherwise it would be an unfair advantage.

She was still a bit insane, but she hid everything behind her smiling façade. When they saw her smile and hear her giggles or laughs, they always think she's just another everyday girl. No one but her teammates, Orochimaru, and everyone else in Otogakure knew who she truly was and what she was really like. In a way, it made her life easier and more fun.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was easy to see why Roku found all the students annoying and why Terra preferred to just sit back and laugh as everyone acted stupidly. Especially when it came to learning how to fly on broomsticks in the middle of September. Both his teammates flat out refused and just sat on the grass talking. It had surprised their flying instructor, Madam Hooch, and even more so when Harry joined his teammates on the grass. To him, learning how to fly on something that was used for cleaning was stupid and pointless. If he wanted to fly, he would borrow one of Terra's larger hawks.

A small scoff escaped him as he watched the other students try to fly. "_Anyone else finding this very cliché?_" Harry asked, looking back at his teammates.

"_What do you mean?_" Roku asked him in response.

"_Everything about this world are just like you read in books, right?_" Terra spoke up. "_Wearing pointed hats. Waving around sticks. Riding on broomsticks. Wearing robes and only robes. Using cats, toads, and owls. The only things missing are the green skin for witches and the warts._"

"_Actually I saw someone with warts_," Harry commented with a chuckle.

"_Never mind then,_" Terra sighed, tracing a design on the ground with her fingertip.

"_Yeah, that is pretty cliché, ain't it?_" Roku snickered. "_Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark. Probably._"

The other two looked over towards the direction Roku was looking to see Madam Hooch take a student they heard had a broken wrist away. Draco looked as though he spotted something in the grass before going over and getting it. "_Why do I suddenly get a bad feeling?_" Harry asked as he rose to his feet when the blonde picked up the object he saw.

Some of the Gryffindors attempted to get the object from Draco, who mounted a broom and flew into the air with experience. The Weasley boy tried to do the same, but he lost control over his broom once he rose a couple feet and fell to the ground. "That was graceful," Roku sarcastically scoffed, earning a glare.

"Draco, I know how fun it is to torment the Gryffindors," Harry called up to the blonde. "But do you not believe that simple pranks and immature behavior are below someone of your status?"

"As you said, Harry," Draco commented. "It's just a bit of fun."

"Immature and unnecessary fun will get you expelled and infuriate your father should you continue this," Harry pointed out. Draco made a small face before landing on the ground and tossing the glass object over to Harry. "_Arigato_." He took a short look at the object before tossing it over his shoulder. "Doesn't mean I want it, though." It amused him to see many of the Gryffindors try and catch the small orb. They made it such a hassle that one tripped and fell on the landed, unharmed orb and broke it.

"You guys should have just let one person try to get it," Roku commented with a small shake of his head. "Now look what you did! You broke the object you tried to protect. _If they were shinobi, they would have been fired sooner than that_."

"_Fired?_" Terra giggled. "_No! They wouldn't even be shinobi! They'd have failed the Genin exam too many times to even let the testers think of ever passing them!"_

"_Hai, hai_," Harry sighed. "Enough, you two. I say we're done here and let's go. I have better things to do than watch people fall off cleaning supplies."

"_As weird as that sounds_," Roku muttered under his breath as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed Harry with Terra next to him.

Harry just shook his head a couple times as he and his teammates left the field they were in and went back inside the dreary, yet bright, castle. Some things around the school was just too stupid for him to handle. He occasionally wrote to his father about the things he dealt with and even Orochimaru agreed that things were indeed very foolish, but told him he needed to learn how to control his magic or it would destroy him. He actually reminded him of that a lot.

"_Hey_," Roku spoke as they headed towards the dorms. "_I have an idea_." Both his teammates looked at him with raised eyebrows. "_We are required to own a robe, but not to wear it. So why should we? Let's just be a team of rebels that slowly but surely get their way."_

"_I like that idea_," Terra commented. "_First the school uniform then little by little, we just do whatever we want. We would still be following the rules, but we would be finding the loopholes in them._"

"_Hai_," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "_It should eventually make things more fun_."

"_Curfew?_" Terra suddenly said. "_Loopholes?_"

"_Well curfew is at ten, but even noon is after ten in the evening as well as even midnight is after seven in the morning, which if I remember correctly is when students are allowed to wonder the halls to go to the Great Hall or anywhere else necessary_," Harry stated with a smirk. "_We could always say that to get out of classes we don't want to take or to wonder around at night for certain things._ _But little by little, we'll get there_."

"_The third floor then?_" Roku asked. "He said it is forbidden to go there."

"_But did he say who was forbidden to go there?_" Harry asked with a smirk.

"_To everyone who does not wish to die a painful death,_" Terra replied.

"_We are shinobi, though_," Roku scoffed. "_Whatever he has up there is most likely nothing to worry about compared to everything we deal with at home_."

"_What about the forest?_" Terra suddenly said. "_He said it was forbidden to go into for the pupils_."

"_Yeah_," Harry sighed before stopping in front of the entrance to the dorms. He lowly said the password in case there was anyone other than a Slytherin nearby so they wouldn't hear before entering and heading over to the couch in front of the fireplace. "_For pupils_," he muttered. "_But he never said shinobi can't go in there should they want to train._"

"_I feel like we'll be using that excuse a lot_," Roku commented with a smirk as he sat on the floor next to Terra.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: like I said, a bit more insight on Roku and Terra. I noticed I was missing that last time I wrote this story. Anyway, yes, Roku is still missing heartstrings, but for now, he's fine without them. And yes, Terra is truly insane behind a smiling mask. Come on. Every1 in Oto has problems…a majority of the time anyway. Can u believe this chapter was 4,164 words? I normally stop in the 3,000s…cool. Anyway, plz do review and I'm thinking of ending the poll since it's pretty obvious who would win.**


	7. B1 Ch7

**Me: I thank everyone for their votes and I suddenly decided to end the voting pole last chapter since there was barely anyone voting now. So Harry with develop a crush on Sasuke in his second or third year, ****but he will be paired with Kimimaro****. I'll come up with something and I think I already got a good idea. So if anyone isn't happy with that, sorry. Majority won. Thank you everyone for your votes and now enjoy the story! In case anyone was curious, here's the final count.**

**From Harry Potter**

**Draco Malfoy-18**

**Fred and/or George Weasley-24**

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (when he comes back and I make him look younger)-20**

**Luna Lovegood-30**

**From Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi-15**

**Uchiha Sasuke-44**

**Kaguya Kimimaro-48**

**Tayuya-19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Great Hall doors burst open before the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher came running down the hall in the middle of the Halloween feast. "Troll! In the dungeon!" he yelled. "Troll in the dungeon!" He stopped, panting heavily as Dumbledore rose to his feet. "Thought you ought to know," was all Quirrell said before he fainted.

The students immediately reacted…by screaming their heads off while tossing their sugary feast onto the tables. Harry and his teammates were the only three not affected by the sudden interference. Roku merely looked around boredly with a stick of pocky in his mouth (he brought his entire stash before leaving Otogakure) as Dumbledore silenced the student body. Terra seemed in thought while the headmaster instructed the prefects to take the rest of the students to the common rooms.

Harry noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That red _bakasaru_ insulted that girl we met on the train before," she replied. "Remember the girl that seems to know everything?"

"She's annoying, but I'd admit she's smart," Roku commented as they got up with the rest of the students and followed the other Slytherins.

"Well like I said, he insulted her, and I guess she hasn't made any friends so far judging from how quickly she broke down," Terra continued. "She locked herself into one of the girls' bathrooms and I haven't seen her."

Harry suddenly stopped. "That means she doesn't know about the troll," Harry stated. "Wait, if it's in the dungeons, why are we going there?"

The other two fell silent before their eyes widened. "Terra, you go stop the prefect," he ordered her. "Roku and I will go find the girl and warn her about the troll. Go some place other than the dungeon!" The two nodded before Harry and Roku broke through the crowd of Slytherin's.

Terra went to the edge of the crowd before running to the prefect to stop him. "Wait!" she called out once she was in front of the prefect.

"You need to get back," the prefect told her.

"Wait a minute and listen to me!" she snapped at him. "And don't even try to say I'm panicking, because I'm not. I'm sure I've dealt with things worse than a troll. But think about this for a few minutes! He said the troll was in the dungeons. Where is the Slytherin Common Rooms? In the dungeons!" It seemed that no one had thought of that since the students went wide-eyed and started to panic even more. "_Urasai!_ Look, let's find an empty classroom or something and stay there! It'll be safer than going to the danger."

Meanwhile, Harry and Roku continued their run down the hallways to find the girl. "Why should we concern ourselves with the girl?" Roku demanded.

"Because she's actually someone we can stand," Harry replied. Roku thought for a moment before nodding once. Suddenly he stopped and covered his own nose with a loud protest of disgust. "What is it?"

"Ugh!" he groaned. "That scent! Can't you smell it? It's nauseating!"

Harry narrowed his eyes before looking around. He could smell something faintly in the air before a large creature stepped from around the corner. Grabbing Roku by his sleeves, he pulled his teammate over with him to hide behind a suit of armor. "Hopefully Terra got the rest of the Slytherins somewhere safe," he stated. "The troll has left the dungeons." Roku reached behind his back under his robe before pulling out a small bag filled with kunais and shurikens and handing it to Harry. The brunette took it as Roku pulled out another one for himself. "It's leaving," he said, following it with his eyes as he strapped the bag to his waist.

It disappeared before smashing was heard followed by a scream. "It found her!" Roku growled before the two sprinted towards the sound. The door to the girls' bathroom was in pieces scattered on the ground. The troll continued to smash through the stalls before the girl shot out from under the last stall and underneath the sinks. "I'll get her," Roku sighed.

"Then I'll take care of ugly!" Harry stated with a smirk, pulling out some wire from his pack and putting about six kunais with two shuriken between each pair on it. He wrapped both ends around his hands that already had gloves on them before jumping onto the troll's back long enough to distract it from Roku getting the girl under the sinks to the hallway. He tossed the wire to the other side of the creatures head, using his chakra to point the kunais towards the troll's throat while making each weapon sharper and wrapped it tightly around the troll's neck.

Each point dug into the flesh, drawing out blood as well as causing the troll to choke on some of it. He continued to pull on it, bringing the weapons deeper into the flesh as the troll dropped itself onto the floor and collapsed. He only released the hold he had when the troll let out a final twitch then went still.

"Didn't save any for me?!" Roku joked with a grin as he and the girl came back in. "Nicely done." The girl behind him was shocked at the sight. "You okay, girl?" he asked her.

"My name's Hermione Granger," she told him. "And yes, I'll be fine."

Harry quickly cleaned his weapons before putting them back into his pack and sliding the pack around to his back. He stuffed the wire that was wrapped around his gloves into his pocket before going over to the pair. "Don't tell anyone of this, understood?" he told her.

Hermione nodded quickly. The teachers soon came running down the hall. "We're limited on time," Roku growled when he peered around the corner of the door, grabbing Hermione and placing her on his back. "Up the walls?"

"Quickly!" Harry whispered harshly. "And don't you make a sound," he directed down the stunned girl before both boys ran up the wall and stood upside-down the ceiling by their feet that glowed blue. "Sh!" he shushed her when she nearly made a sound.

"I hate heights," she whispered to him.

He brought a finger to his lips as the teachers came into the bathroom to see the dead troll, stopping in shock. "What could have happened?!" McGonagall gasped, eyeing the blood on the floor coming from the corpse. "Who did this?!"

"I do not know, my dear," Dumbledore gravely said. "Let's clean up this mess before the students see it."

Snape was inspecting the body as the two spoke, noticing the wounds on its neck as well as a thin line that could have been causing by a strong string or a metal wire. He raised an eyebrow before tilting his head to the side, making it look like he was getting a closer look at the wounded when he was actually looking towards the ceiling. Harry and Roku's eyes widened (Hermione had her face buried into Roku's shoulder), as did Snape's but he didn't say anything. The clean-up was quick. A simple charm and the troll's body vanished as well as the blood.

"Shouldn't we figure out who or what could have done this?" Sprout asked, staring at the spot where the troll once was.

"My dear, I do not believe we would find anything that would tell us what did this," the Headmaster replied.

"It wasn't a creature," Snape stated. "The wounds were not bites or cuts from claws. They were too small and there were no other injuries on the body. If another creature did it, the body would be more mutilated than it already was. I believe maybe a student came with weapons of some sort and ran off before he or she was found."

Roku shifted slightly, not enough to make any noise, but Hermione made a nearly silent squeak. Harry continued to watch the adults speak, wondering what else they would say.

"Maybe it was Mr. Potter and his friends?" Flitwick suggested. "They are, after all, from another country and I noticed they didn't panic like the rest of the students when they heard about the troll."

"No, they left with all the other Slytherins," the Potion's Master stated.

"Professor!" someone yelled out before one of the Slytherin's prefects approached the group with Terra behind him. "I cannot find Mr. Potter or Mr. Yaminji."

"When did you notice they were gone?" Snape calmly asked the prefect.

"When we reached one of the empty classrooms," the prefect replied. "I was checking to see if everyone was there and those two weren't present."

"One of the empty classrooms?" Dumbledore repeated. "I told all prefects to take students to their Common Rooms. Ten points from Slytherin for disobeying!"

"No one here thinks!" Terra exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air as everyone (but Snape) jumped at her shout. "Professor Quirrell said the troll was in the dungeons. Well so is the Slytherin's Common Room. It would have been wiser to stay out of the dungeons."

"That was good thinking," Snape told her. "Fifteen points to Slytherin. Yet the troll got out of the dungeons. It could have been hiding in one of the classrooms."

"Trolls are stupid," Terra pointed out blandly. "They don't hide. They wander around."

"Well then, since you are always around Mr. Potter and Mr. Yaminji, perhaps you can tell us where they are?" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Terra felt a small piece of debris that no one saw hit her shoulder. "Look up," she told them. Curious, the teachers did so and were shocked to see the two boys on the ceiling with a Gryffindor on one of them. They both suddenly fell down, causing the Gryffindor on Roku's back to let out a small shriek, before flipping in the air to land on their feet next to Terra. Roku quickly let Hermione off his back before rubbing his ears. "Hurt?"

"You got no idea," he growled at her.

"If you do not mind, we would prefer not talking about the troll," Harry coldly told the Headmaster.

"Harry, I'm afraid-"

"That's Mr. Potter to you," he told him. "Last I checked, we weren't on a friendly level."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore corrected himself. "I'm afraid we do have some questions that need to be answered. Such as how you killed such a large creature yet you don't have a mark on you."

Harry snorted dignifiedly, turning his head to the side. "_Orochimaru-sama did tell us not to speak of anything while we were here_," he told his companions, who nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, but under orders, I cannot tell you a thing."

"Orders?" the Headmaster repeated in confusion. "Whose orders?"

"Orders are we cannot tell you any piece of information, no even the name of the one who gave us our orders," Roku growled at the nosy old man.

"Now excuse us, we would like to go to bed," Harry sighed, grabbing his teammate's sleeves. "And Miss Granger, remember what I told you."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

News of what happened to the troll and who was responsible traveled fast in Hogwarts. Apparently, Harry and Roku didn't count on the paintings overhearing conversations between teachers about the incident, then talking and being overheard by the students. Soon, many students were trying to figure out what they did by asking Harry or Hermione. Roku eventually got everyone to leave him alone and only laughed at Harry's growing annoyance.

The Gryffindor girl didn't speak to anyone about what happened, mildly surprising the two boys. Terra became friends with the girl after a while, but the friendship wasn't strong in any way. They still didn't trust anyone one hundred percent. Not their Head of House. Definitely not the Headmaster. Not Hermione. Not even Draco.

It was the talk of the school until Quidditch season came around, then everyone forgot about the 'Halloween incident', as it has come to be called. When the first game was going on, Harry and his teammates believed that wandering the castle would be better than watching people fly on brooms and listen to the constant yells and screams that filled the stadium they could hear even though they were inside.

"_It's this way!_" Jiyo called to the three nins, skittering along the floor on the third level. He stopped in front of a door before the shinobi stopped behind him. "_The large dog is in there!_" he told them as he climbed up Roku's body.

"_Still curious as to why the old man put a Cerberus in a school filled with children,_" Harry commented, placing a finger on his chin as he stared at the door. "_Why would he do something like that?_"

"_He reeks of manipulations_," Terra stated, folding her arms across her chest. "_Especially concerning you, Harry_. _He's probably hiding something down there and is going to hatch some kind of plan that would make you defend whatever was down there. Orochimaru-sama said that the people in this world see you as a savior for something you don't even remember, after all. Maybe he's just trying to make you seem more like a savior to pressure you into doing something_."

Roku nodded in agreement. "_She's right_," he said. "_I've noticed that, too. Especially concerning a few points_."

"_We can worry about the old man later_," Harry sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "_Ritsa, can you get in there and do recon?_"

Ritsa lifted her head from his shoulder before looking towards the door. "_If you open it enough, I can slip in and check the area,_" she replied.

Harry nodded before unlocking the door and opening it enough for Ritsa to go in. From the sound of things, the dog was either asleep or didn't care that there was a snake in the room. She came back out after a couple minutes and Harry closed the door before picking her up. "_Well_?" he asked.

"_Thankfully, he wasn't on the trap door_," Ritsa sighed, draping herself around his shoulders. "_I managed to open it just a crack and tried to look around. It was too dark, but I picked up the taste of a type of plant in the air._"

"_I don't think we can do much for now_," Terra sighed. "_We should investigate later on when we know how to get past that dog. Genjutsu could work, but that's three heads we would have to focus on._"

"_Terra's right_," Roku agreed. "_At a later date. We don't know what's under that trapdoor, so we should investigate when we are better prepared for anything that could happen._"

A small nod from the brunet was all that was needed before the three left the third floor to head down the dungeons and take advantage of the silent castle before the other students came back in. Yet before they reached the dungeons, they overheard someone speaking around the corner.

"I will not accept it!" a young feminine snapped.

"_That's Hermione-chan_," Terra pointed out in a low whisper.

"My dear, he does need to be watched," an aged voice the trio recognized as Dumbledore's. "He is meant to save the Wizarding World, yet I fear that with young Harry in Slytherin, he will be engulfed in the Dark. He is our only hope. You will be paid, of course, and I can promise you that you will receive a job of your choice."

"I refuse!" Hermione told him. "If I become friends with them, it will be of my choice without your orders or your money! If I can't get a job in this world, I'll go to the Muggle world and work there! They saved my life! I will not use them to get information for you!"

"_Doesn't seem she likes the old goat much_," Roku chuckled lowly.

"Miss Granger, this is of the utmost importance," Dumbledore tried to placate her. "I will give you whatever you want. All I need you to do is befriend them and report to me about anything they could be doing that would be suspicious."

"I already told you, I won't!" Hermione snapped at him again.

"_I'm getting tired of this already_," Harry sighed as Dumbledore kept trying convince her. "_He'll try using some sort of technique to get her to listen to him. A potion or some kind of mind ability_."

"_Then interfere_?" Terra asked.

Harry nodded before stepping around the corner. Dumbledore's back was turned to them, so he didn't see them, and Hermione was too busy repeating her refusal. "Is a hallway really the wisest place to have a private conversation?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ritsa hissed darkly at the old man. Both jumped slightly. "I thought not."

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore greeted.

"Mr. Potter to you," the shinobi growled at him. "From what we overheard, you are not trustworthy at all and all you care about is trying to get me to be your weapon and do what you want me to do. Let me put this simply as I can. I. Do. Not. Trust. You. I. Will. Not. Obey. You. Unless you speak with our _Kage_ and tell him about your situation, he would assign the most suitable team for your purpose and you would have to pay for the mission. Quit trying to gain control over me. I picked up more than my father's sense of paranoia."

He harshly brushed past the Headmaster and grabbed Hermione by her arm and started to drag her away with Terra and Roku behind them. "I swear!" Hermione stuttered. "I tried to tell him no! He just wouldn't listen!"

"I believe you," Harry said. "We heard enough. And thank you. If you had tried to do as he said for your own selfish means, we would have had to kill you."

"Consider yourself lucky you refused the old human," Ritsa commented, startling the girl. "Harry can be as sadistic as his father when it comes to killing traitors."

"You…your snake just spoke," Hermione said in amazement.

"All of our animals speak," Terra pointed out with a smile, linking her dark hands behind her back. Yue, who remained perched on her shoulder and silent all day, nodded once in agreement.

"How else would we communicate with our humans?" Jiyo asked, waving one of his legs a little bit.

"Why didn't you go to the game?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I was at the game, but Dumbledore wanted to speak with me in private and dragged me away in the middle of it," she replied. "I guess he thought everyone was watching, even you three, so he didn't think we would be overheard."

"He is an old fool," Yue sighed, shaking his head. "But with old age comes wisdom and power. He probably has enough resources to get whatever he wants whenever he wants. Most likely he controls this Ministry from the background. He is manipulative and most likely gets what he wants one way or another. Either that or he knows power when he sees it and tries to gain control over it."

"Who much you wanna bet that backfired on him at least once or twice?" Terra giggled, glancing at her hawk.

Harry chuckled slightly. "I wonder, though, how _Chichue_ would react with him," he commented, earning a couple of mischievous stares and one confused look. The animals cared less, but were mentally thinking about the meeting. Who knew how Orochimaru would react to the old man? Being a manipulator himself, no doubt the Otokage would recognize Dumbledore as trying to get his son under control. As if the Kage would even allow such a thing to happen. Many people have tried to use Harry before for their own means and all of them ended up as food to the Serpent Boss Manda.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The weather turned cold and the ground was soon blanketed by white. Many of the students already went home, but Harry and his teammates stayed behind to figure out all that was happening within the castle. He already sent a message to his father about it and Orochimaru agreed that he should stay. He also mentioned that he got an Uchiha.

"_Itachi again?_" Roku asked when they read the letter.

Harry shook his head. "_His little brother_," he corrected. "_Sasuke. Joined Chichue to gain enough power to kill Itachi_."

Terra scoffed. "_As if he could_," she commented. "_Ita-kun is too powerful. He would never win against his older brother_."

"_One cannot know for sure_," Harry pointed out before sighing silently and getting to his feet. Ritsa lifted her head from the cushion she was curled up on and watched him. "_I'll be taking a walk around for a while. Stay here_."

His teammates and the three summoned animals nodded before he left the Slytherin Common Room and wandered into the hallway. He could honestly care less about Uchiha Sasuke at the moment. If they went to get him already, the Sound Five were sent to retrieve him. Harry knew his father wouldn't send any other. He was worried for his sensei, though. Kabuto said a few weeks ago that Kimimaro's disease took a turn for the worse and had to stay in the medical bay, hooked up to too many machines just to keep him alive.

Kimimaro was a proud shinobi. No matter what was going on, he felt like it was his obligation to do what he could in order to help Orochimaru. The young shinobi didn't doubt that his sensei most likely went to help the rest of the Sound Five.

Harry soon found himself in the owl rookery. Many of the owls were watching him warily. He had never called on them before, but he always came here to summon snakes where no one could see him. He could summon anywhere he wished, but he didn't want to when there was a chance of being spotted. Since not many students were at the school and they were starting to gather for dinner, Harry saw this as a good time.

Biting his thumb before making the hand-signs and slamming his hand to the ground, Harry cried out the summoning jutsu. A large plume of smoke erupted from the floor and thinned out to reveal a four-foot long black snake.

"I need you to give a message to Orochimaru-sama," he said.

"What isss thisss messssage you wish me to passss?" the snake hissed. Harry pulled a prewritten letter from his pocket and held it in front of the snake. It nodded before taking the letter into its mouth and disappearing in another plume of smoke.

Another sigh escaped him as he left the rookery and headed back to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in Otogakure, Orochimaru looked down at the black snake that suddenly appeared in front of him while he trained the youngest Uchiha. He told Sasuke to rest for a few moments as he took the letter from the snake's mouth and read it. He smirked at its contents.

Trust Kabuto to tell Harry that something like this happened and not even give all the information away. And one could always trust Harry to assume things got a little out of hand. Thankfully, half of his Sound Five survived. Though no one really knew and he doubted they would try and make another appearance soon. Tayuya who formed a sisterly bond with Terra, Kidomaru who found and took care of Roku, and the three young Genins sensei Kimimaro did survive. Granted Kimimaro's stubbornness nearly did kill him, battling against Sabaku no Gaara.

Thankfully, Kabuto managed to get to him not long after the sand Jinchuuriki and the Konoha shinobi left. Apparently, the disease didn't kill him then and there when he was about to kill the two, but it froze him and started to shut down his body functions. Kabuto got to him before his pancreas and heart discontinued and placed him back on the machines to recuperate.

Tayuya was almost in the same condition. When the Sand Nins came into the battle, things only got harder on his Sound Five. Tayuya was heavily damaged and Kabuto didn't think she would be able to fight properly for years.

Kidomaru almost died in his battle against the Hyuuga and was recuperating in the medical bay with Kimimaro and Tayuya. All three were on orders from Kabuto to stay in bed and not to bother trying to get up.

The other three (or would it be two considering the twins) of his Sound Five were dead and gone. Jirobo was used to being the strongest and grew overconfident. So when fighting the Akimichi, he believed he would remain undefeated which led to his death. Sakon and Ukon played around too much and fell for one too many tricks. One would think they learned since Harry and Roku played tricks on the twins for as long as they could remember.

"Who's that from?" he heard Sasuke asked before looking over to the Uchiha.

"You will meet him when he returns," Orochimaru replied with a smirk. "It should only be a few more months now. He just had a few questions and concerns."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: maybe not as long as my other chapters, maybe a bit short. I don't care. And before anyone says anything, I know that the whole Sound Five died, but I wanted to keep those guys alive for the future, which should be a kind of obvious future. Now I wanna know something else.**

**Should I keep this story going book by book or should I skip around a lot? Right now, the team is just getting used to Hogwarts and making allies. But should I do ****book by book**** or ****skip around a lot****? I can't decide. I mean, if I ****skip around****, I won't be able to put much details into things, but if I do ****book by book****, it would take forever.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what I should do! Okay?**


	8. B1 Ch8

**Me: Maybe I should have been a little more specific with the skip around option. By 'skip around', I mean make one or two chapters for each book until I get to a good point and within that one or two chapters, include important details and such. But here is what I have so far.**

**Skip Around - 8**

**Book by book – 4**

**And I just wanna say that the voting for who Harry will be paired with has ended! ENDED, I SAY!**

**So I will keep this up for a couple more chapters since the skip around has been cleared up a bit. And if I put up another voting pole or not…I will decide later. Also, I suck at time zones so if nighttime in England is daytime in Japan, I do not know so I'm gonna screw with time zones. There is one more thing, if no one here likes me bringing in other Naruto characters this quickly, sorry but Harry needs to get to know Sasuke before he gets his crush on him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, only Roku and Terra**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The winter was barely eventful. After it, though, Harry managed to get into trouble for being out after hours (apparently, his curfew loophole didn't really apply in their minds), and was sent to detention with Hagrid, Hermione, Weasley, and somehow Draco was dragged into it as well. Draco said he and Hermione saw a dragon in Hagrid's hut, saw 'Weasel' there with him, and went to report to a teacher. Of course that also lead to Harry's own discovery. He let his guard down while he trained for a little bit and was spotted.

When Harry asked what Hermione was doing with Draco so late at night, neither of them had an answer. Or Draco more like said he was just wandering around while Hermione said she was wanting some fresh air. They stuttered their responses, though.

They were supposed to be looking for an injured unicorn. He and Draco found a dead one with someone drinking it's blood (Harry joked it was a Unicorn Vampire some time later), and they were rescued by a centaur. Harry couldn't believe it and did not tell anyone about it. A Centaur of all creatures saved him from an unknown entity that made his scar burn.

"_Could be Quirrell_," Yue commented from his perch on Terra's shoulder.

"_I agree with the hawk_," Roku said with a nod of his head. "_You have said before that every time you are around him, your scar burns. That was most likely Quirrell you saw feeding off the unicorn_."

"_Poor unicorn_," Terra sighed, sticking her hand into the fire to move around the logs in the fireplace. She still let heat and pain, but her skin was never harmed, so she ignored it mostly.

"_It wasn't Quirrell_," Harry argued, rubbing the top of Ritsa's head gently. "_Not fully, anyway. I always felt two presences whenever I encountered him before. One presence is Quirrell, but the other I don't know_. _But that presence, the unknown one, was the main presence I felt._"

"_Should we report to Orochimaru-sama about this?_" Terra asked, turning her head towards the brunet as she pulled her hand back out of the fire.

Harry shook his head. "_I already sent a snake messenger with the report about what happened_," he stated. "_For now, let's go to bed. I'm tired and have a headache._"

The other two nodded in agreement before all three headed to their dorm with their summon animals somewhere on their body. Terra curled up next to Roku on his bed, placing her head on his chest as she fell into a light sleep. Roku stared at the ceiling for a moment then closed his eyes after a couple of minutes. Harry laid on his side, one hand under his head with Ritsa coiled up in front of his chest.

"_What is wrong?_" Ritsa asked him when she noticed he didn't close his eyes like the other two.

"_Thinking_," he replied. "_Remember when you said you tasted some sort of plant in the air below the trap door the Cerberus guards?_"

"_Of course_," the snake stated in confusion. It was such a strange taste, something she would most likely never forget. It stun her senses.

"_Think while I'm in my classes, you can go into each Greenhouse and see if there is a plant in one of them similar to the plant you tasted in the air?_" he asked, looking down at her. "_It may help us get a little further_."

"_And find out what exactly is guarded?_" Ritsa commented.

"_It may prove useful to Chichue_," he murmured before finally closing his eyes.

His serpent watched him for a second before shaking her head. "_You do so much for Orochimaru-sama_," she whispered lowly. "_I feel as though you want to find whatever is guarded to help him._" Whatever it was that the three-headed dog and other things guarded, it could help Orochimaru with his goal of immortality, or it could help heal those close to them.

Harry's mind was no longer filled with the thoughts of what was being guarded in the school, but filled with nightmares. He growled lowly under his breath, burying his face into his pillow. His first was of a red-headed woman, the woman he recognized as his mother, falling to the floor dead before a cloaked figure approached his crib and a flash of green light. The green light dissipated into another vision, this one of something he did not want to see ever. A barren battlefield. Both Roku and Terra were lying on the ground, bloody and torn apart. Not far from them was Draco Malfoy, his stomach cut open with his innards falling out. Next to him was Hermione Granger, blood running down her thighs and her throat slit with her arms skinned.

His dream self closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

'If you don't fight,' a deep voice echoed through his mind.

'Then those close to you will die,' a higher-pitched voice added.

'And it would be your fault,' the deep voice accused.

'Because you chose to stay away,' the second voice finished.

'You're fault!' both shouted. 'It will be your fault should your friends die! All your fault! All your fault! All your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!'

"_ONBIN!__**(1)**_" he shouted loudly, covering his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! KIMIMARO! KABUTO! _CHICHUE!_"

"Harry!" he heard someone else exclaim before arms wrapped around him. "Calm yourself. You see death every day. You cannot let the untrue sight of dead comrades ruin your mind. Even if they truly die, they would not want you to behave like this. Calm yourself. What you see is false. Calm, calm."

His breathing was shaky but he soon calmed. "Not true," he whispered to himself. "Not true. Not true. Not true." He inhaled deeply once more then shook his head. "It's not true. This is not my war. I don't have to fight in it. My comrades are not dead. Not true. Not true. Not true."

He opened his eyes to see that he was back home, his teammates having another spar not too far away from him. Kimimaro was seated on a boulder with a smirk, watching the two while occasionally throwing his bones at them. Kabuto was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Tayuya was next to Kimimaro, playing her flute with her eyes closed. Kidomaru was in the tree above Roku and Terra, throwing kunais and shuriken and smirking every time they dodged.

Fingers rubbed his arm before he turned his head to see Orochimaru smirking at him, his golden eyes staring back into his own green orbs. Harry smiled at his father, wrapping his arms around Orochimaru's neck and squeezing gently.

"This is true," he commented.

This was one of his more treasured memories. He remembered when he had injured his legs and Kabuto ordered him to stay off his feet for a while. Roku and Terra trained while Kimimaro and Kidomaru threw things for them to dodge. Orochimaru allowed him to come outside to watch. Tayuya was just outside to watch then got bored and practiced her demon songs. It was one of the times when he felt like the family, strange as it was, was complete.

He woke from his sleep as the sun rose over the horizon. A small sigh escaped him as he looked over to see Roku and Terra in the same position they fell asleep in. He suddenly realized what had happened while he slept and growled deep in his throat. He suspected he knew who sent him such images. It wasn't someone who knew him well enough to know about Orochimaru, Kimimaro, and everyone else. No, they just showed his teammates and two people he tolerated at Hogwarts. He had no proof, but he did suspect Dumbledore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Orochimaru snapped his golden eyes open and looked around the room for a moment. He wasn't sure how, but I just felt this tug on his subconscious and suddenly he was in a barren field with ruined bodies all over and his son screaming into the sky, calling for him and two others. Paternal instincts took over, even if it was just a dream. He grabbed Harry and calmed him down, whispering into his ear before Harry started muttering to himself. The scene soon changed to one of Harry's training days that he was unable to participate.

He sat up on his bed, letting his black hair pour over his shoulders as he glared at the blanket covering him. That wasn't one of his own dreams. Most of his dreams were normally plots and scenarios that could happen from those plots. He growled lowly.

Harry had called to him and his subconscious went. Paternal instincts were quite annoying, but also useful. Someone was trying to control his son and he would be damned to allow them to. Visions of those close to him dead would nearly send Harry to the brink of insanity. Either the one who did such a thing knew that and wanted to control him while he was on that brink, or he wasn't aware and nearly made Harry suicidal.

"Something wrong, Orochimaru-sama?" someone asked before he looked towards the door to see Kabuto in his sleeping clothes.

"Someone is trying to drive Harry insane," he replied. "He almost succeeded."

Kabuto's eyes narrowed. He saw his lord's son as his younger brother, and was just as protective of him as Orochimaru was. "Should I go there and investigate?" he asked.

"No," Orochimaru replied. "No, no, no." He looked towards Kabuto. "I suppose we should send Sasuke to look into it. It would give him a chance to meet Harry and learn his place under him. Tell him it would be a training trip. Tell him my son will be taking over his training for a while and during the time he is there, I want him to keep my son protected."

"Understood," Kabuto said with a nod of his head. "Shall I go now or wait until morning?"

"Now," Orochimaru ordered. "Bring him here and I will speak with him."

"I suppose I shall send a message to Harry-kun while you speak with Sasuke-san then," Kabuto sighed as he turned and walked down the hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What do you mean?_" Roku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Exactly like I said_," Harry growled at him. "_Someone, I believe Dumbledore, tried to make me obey him by sending me visions of you two, Draco, and Hermione dead. I don't know how, but Chichue suddenly showed up and convinced me that the vision was false._"

"_Orochimaru-sama will most likely send someone here now to investigate_," Terra commented with a small hum. "_I wonder who._"

"_Look, my mind could have just made Chichue appear because I wanted someone familiar and alive there to tell me everything was okay_," Harry argued.

"_Or Orochimaru-sama's mind went to yours when you called for him_," Terra stated, looking towards him from the corner of her eyes. "_The mind is more powerful than one would think, especially when the two minds connecting are people that are related. For example, father and son_."

"Hey guys!" a chirper voice called out, making all three Nins turn around to see Hermione running up to them with a large book in her arms.

"Hello, Hermione-chan!" Terra greeted with a smile as she laced her fingers together behind her back. "What do you got there?"

"Well I remember you mentioning something about your teacher with a terminal disease and how close you three are to him and I thought I should see if I could find anything to help him," she replied, opening the book and flipping through the pages as she spoke. "There are mostly potions that can kill pain, remove infections, and other such things to help, but the most effective is the most impossible to find."

"What?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's an object known as the Sorcerer's Stone," she replied. "It was created by Nicholas Flamel and can turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life. Whoever drinks the Elixir is then immortal. Maybe it could help your teacher get better, but no one knows where the Stone is."

"You think…?" Roku asked, leaving the question open.

Harry thought for a moment. There were two people he know of that were looking for immortality. One was his father and the other was the man who killed his mother.

"_Orochimaru-sama looks for immortality, but I don't think he want to live looking older and older with a whole bunch of wrinkles and getting weaker as the years go on_," Terra pointed out.

"True," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "Maybe a diluted version of it could cure Kimimaro."

"It is possible," Hermione sighed, closing the book. "But like I said, no one knows where the Stone really is."

Roku reached into his pocket and pulling out a card. "Here is what could lead us in the right direction," he said, handing the card over to Harry. It was a Dumbledore card that he recognized from a Chocolate Frog case. Nicholas Flamel was mentioned in the description. Only a quick pass over that most oblivious people wouldn't notice, but he and his team were more observant than anyone else.

"You think Dumbledore has it?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think that is what the_ inu_ is guarding," Roku corrected with a smirk. "He has been trying to make you his puppet. He will probably do something that will lead you through the barriers blocking your way and make you protect it."

"It's possible," Terra agreed, tilting her head to the side a little bit. "_If this could cure sensei, we should try and get it. Maybe it could also help Tayuya and Kidomaru_."

"Maybe," Harry murmured. "_How we are going to get to it, though, is the question_."

A soft nudge on his ankle alerted him of Ritsa's return. She had disappeared before he woke up and attended his first couple of classes. He was heading to Potions now and was relieved to see she was back and unharmed. Who knew what kind of plants down there would try to harm his favorite serpent?

"_Devil's Snare_," she told him. "_It has that same taste in the air as the plant below the trapdoor._"

"_That's two traps we can prepare for_," Harry said, picking up his snake and allowing her to drape over his shoulders.

Hermione seemed a little miffed about not understanding them, but knew it was a habit of theirs when they were talking about something they didn't want others to know about. Draco had said they do it more often than others know. Surprisingly, Draco was accepting of Hermione in private, but in public he had to act like he hated her to uphold his Malfoy persona. A Malfoy does have to behave as though they favor purebloods while believe halfbloods and Muggleborns were below them.

Harry smirked towards her suddenly, making her feel a little uneasy. "I got something you can do to help us," he said. "See if you can find anything out about the Cerberus on the third floor. He most likely belongs to Hagrid, but see if there's any way to get past him."

"A Cerberus?" Hermione exclaimed in a harsh whisper, knowing that information like this was not to be shouted out in the hallway.

"Go to Hagrid, hint that you know about it, and ask him if there is any way to calm it down," Harry stated, reaching into his robes before pulling out a vial of clear liquid. "This isn't a truth potion, but just a little bit should get you the information we need."

"_Genjutsu in a bottle_," Terra snickered behind her hand.

"There is also something else you should know, Harry," Ritsa stated before whispering into his ear. Roku raised an eyebrow, able to hear because of his sensitive hearing.

"He's doing what?" Harry exclaimed loudly, jerking his head back from the snake.

"He's worried about you!" Ritsa hissed at him in annoyance. "Granted he would never admit it, but he is worried! _It isn't very often you call out to him through your dreams like last night! He knows what is going on and thought he should send someone to check things out. He says that you are to make sure the Uchiha keeps up his training_. You would have to meet him sooner or later anyway."

Harry growled under his breathe before sighing loudly while running his hand through his hair. "When?" he asked.

"Tonight," Ritsa replied.

"_Maybe we can use the Uchiha_," Roku chuckled darkly. "_Uchihas possess Sharingan, something Orochimaru-sama is after. If he has Uchiha Sasuke, then the kid must have Sharingan. We can use him to get past the inu_."

"_Uchihas are no pushovers_," Terra pointed out, waving her index finger side to side. "_Remember his aniki, Itachi?_"

"Who doesn't?" Harry muttered, rolling his head upwards.

Hermione didn't know what was being said, but giggled anyway from Harry's expression. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"My father's apprentice will be arriving later tonight," Harry replied with another sigh. "I never met him and have only heard about him from his older brother, who he does not like. I don't know how he will react to a different culture, so it would be best if you don't bother him, Hermione. Don't ask him questions of any sort, especially about his family."

"Alright," the girl said with a nod.

"Then let's hurry and get to class already," Terra chirped. "Or we'll be late!"

Hermione gasped before running off with the book still in her arms. "Wow," Roku commented. "Never seen anyone so eager to get to a class."

"Yeah," Harry drawled out. "Let's go before we're in trouble."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **(AN: By the way, everyone in this scene speaking Japanese so no italics unless I say otherwise)**

"And you take me to some old, crumbling castle," a certain young Uchiha snorted, looking at the Otokage with a raised eyebrow. "You said this would help my training."

"And it will," Orochimaru replied with a smirk. "My son goes here to learn about another type of chakra that he needs to control otherwise it would destroy him. The people here call that chakra 'magic'. He will be training you while you are here and you will be looking around. There is an old man in there trying to drive my son insane and almost succeeded. You are to keep him sane and keep the old man away from him."

"So where is this son of yours?" Sasuke asked, looking back towards the castle. The two were at the edge of a dark forest that nearly gave him the creeps, far away from the hut he spotted earlier and near a large lake. "And who's the old man I'm supposed to watch?"

"Patience," the man chuckled. "There are more than one person you need to watch. But the old man in your main priority. He is trying to gain my son under his control and despite his past failures, he continues to try. His last attempt nearly ruined Harry's mind."

"Harry?" Sasuke commented, turning his head back to the pale man. "A strange name."

"His mother named him, not me," Orochimaru defended. "And there he is with his teammates."

Sasuke turned his head with a roll of his eyes before he spotted the three. His main focus was on the raven-haired, green-eyed boy in front of the other two with a silver snake around his shoulders. His skin was a healthy pale and he walked with such power in his form that it made Sasuke slightly nervous, not that he would admit it. What confused him, though, was their outfits. None of the three were dressed as Shinobi.

"Chichue," the green-eyed boy Sasuke observed first greeted with a nod towards Orochimaru. "I take it you are Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked, looking towards Sasuke now.

In Harry opinion, Sasuke was definitely nothing like his brother other than pale. Itachi may have been a bit power-hungry at times, but Sasuke seemed more so. He also didn't appear as smart as Itachi was and was probably very arrogant.

"Harry, Roku, Terra," Orochimaru greeted the three. "Yes, Harry, this is Sasuke. He has already been informed as to what he is to be doing here. You are to keep up his training."

"He would probably be wasting my time," Harry scoffed, jerking his head to the side and ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Orochimaru chuckled slightly. "He won't be," he assured before looking at the young Uchiha. "His style of training is much like my own, but here it will probably be different. You listen to his orders as you would mine."

"Understood," Sasuke said with a nod of his head, mentally rolling his eyes.

"How long is he to stay here?" Harry asked.

"However long until I feel satisfied," his father replied, ruffling his hair. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. He never took Orochimaru as one to do such an action.

"I would ask how you got here so fast, but I know you, so I won't," Harry grumbled, trying to ward off his father's hand. "By the way, Chichue, there is something you may find interesting." Orochimaru raised a thin eyebrow. "There is an object we believe to be in the castle known as the Sorcerer's Stone. It turned metals into pure gold and is used to create the Elixir of Life that enables the drinker to be immortal. Unfortunately, I doubt immortality with it will allow you to look like you're young and wouldn't exactly help you keep your strength. It may pretty much be useless."

"There's something else," Orochimaru commented.

Harry looked towards Terra and Roku. "We believe a diluted version of it can cure Kimimaro of his disease, as well as help heal Tayuya and Kidomaru," he stated.

Orochimaru let out a low hum. "Obtain it," he ordered. "By any means necessary if it is here."

"We feel it may be, Orochimaru-sama," Roku spoke up. "On the third floor, there is a large, three-headed dog guarding a trap door. As far as we are aware, under the trap door is a plant known as Devil's Snare, which pretty much snatches anything and crushes it. A Fire Jutsu could probably make it back off, but after that, we don't know what to expect."

"Best get as prepared as you can," Orochimaru said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I suppose you should keep Sasuke here until you obtain it, then send him back with it so the old man doesn't know."

"If he asks?" Harry asked.

"Tell him you don't know where it went," Orochimaru replied with a chuckle and a wave of his hand. "Or ignore him completely."

"Don't let him know he is here as well," he said, motioning his head towards Sasuke, who was glaring at him again. Terra giggled, making the Uchiha grimace. Harry couldn't help but smirk slightly. It seemed like Sasuke had a gang of fangirls back in Konoha and was afraid Terra might be another one.

"Exactly," his father chuckled. "Now go before you are caught."

"Only happened once," Harry growled under his breath. "Come on, Sasuke-san."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: and that is the end of that chapter. No, Harry will not see the Mirror until he is getting the Stone. He will probably be fighting Quirrell and Voldemort on his own or he may not. Sasuke needs to be there to get the Stone to Orochimaru and such, so…I no spoil anymore! Please review and vote! **

**1: Onbin – Quiet, looked it up on translating site. **

**The word for 'Shut up' was too long (tojikomeru, I think) and here I thought Urusai meant shut up…turns out, that means 'noisy'. o_O Oops…**


	9. B1 Ch9

**Me: alright, here is what the poll says so far.**

**Skip Around- 12**

**Book by Book- 6**

**Again, I will keep this open for a little while longer and I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Wonder what kind of things Sasuke would have to deal with…but first we shall tune into Hermione and see how she gets the information out of Hagrid and what was in the bottle!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. ****(WAHHHHH!)**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Unsure of what the potion in her hand was, Hermione poured it in to Hagrid's drink when he was outside for a moment then left before he could see her. The potion didn't look quite like the Truth Potion, but it may be a kind similar. When she saw him take a sip, she knocked on the door and was cheerfully told to come in. Hagrid grinned at her. "Professor Dumbledore, sir!" he greeted, stunning Hermione for a moment. A potion that caused illusions?

"Hello, Hagrid," she greeted back, hoping the potion would alter her voice as well for him.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Hagrid asked, thinking that he was speaking with Dumbledore instead of a student. Hermione caught the slight change in Hagrid's eyes, probably to make him see whatever the potion was supposed to make him see.

"Well, Hagrid, I need to check on the Stone," Hermione replied, sitting on the chair. "Yet I cannot remember how to get past your Cerberus. I tried to walk by him and he tried to attack me."

"Oh my!" Hagrid gasped. "Fluffy didn't hurt you, did he, Professor?"

"Oh, no," Hermione said, smirking. "I managed to confuse him for a moment and leave."

"Strange," Hagrid grumbled. "I never thought he would try to attack you. But if he has, I suppose you should charm an instrument of some sort to play music for him. He'll fall straight asleep."

"Ah, thank you for that," Hermione said as she got back up.

"Maybe I should come with you, sir, to make sure he doesn't try to attack ya again."

"No need," Hermione assured. "I'm sure I have a harp around somewhere."

Hagrid nodded as Hermione left the hut. She was halfway up the path when Harry suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped and nearly fell down, but he caught her by her arm and pulled her back up. "Did you use it?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "He said music put the dog to sleep. He thought I was the Headmaster."

Harry smirked. "I managed to get a hair off of the old fool and used it for that potion so the drinker would see everyone as the person whose hair was in it," he explained. "I think it was pretty useful."

"How long until it wears off? Because I put it in his drink," she asked.

"Not long," Harry replied. "Five minutes after his drink is gone. As long as he doesn't see anyone else, he won't know what's going on."

"That's pretty smart," Hermione complimented. "Where did you come up with that?"

"The Restricted Section in the library," the Nin said with a shrug of his shoulder and a smirk non his lips. "I don't need permission."

Hermione gapped at him as he made his way back to the castle then ran after him. "What do you mean you don't need permission?" she exclaimed. "You're not breaking a school rule, are you? You can't be going in there on your own! Even if you knew _Alohomora__,_ you shouldn't be able to get in there without someone noticing."

"We get in all the time," the raven commented as they entered the castle. "So long as no one tells and no one sees, we can keep doing it."

"You **are** breaking in!" Hermione gasped in shock. "How are you doing it? Someone **has** to notice when the door is unlocked!"

"Who says we unlock the door?" Another smirk formed on his lips, a little bigger than his previous one. "I am only telling you this because it shows my trust in you. Mild trust, but trust all the same. If you tell anyone, that trust is gone. Consider this a test of how much I can trust you. Draco has already taken this test and has yet to tell anyone."

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. A test of trust? "How do you get in?" she warily asked.

Harry stopped in his tracks, causing her to stop as well. He turned and leaned towards her until his mouth was by her ear. "We teleport," he whispered. "Not Apparate, teleport." He pulled back and walked off once again, this time without Hermione following. If she told, he could always use a Genjutsu of some sort to make her forget or rearrange her memories so that she was never told, but they would have to keep a closer eye on her. He felt that he didn't need to warn her about what would happen should she tell. She probably already knew.

He rejoined Terra, Roku, and Sasuke in the library. The Uchiha was sitting on a window sill, staring out at the large lake, as Terra and Roku skimmed over books they managed to take from the Restricted Section not long ago.

"Terra," Harry called, bringing attention to him. "Has Tayuya taught you how to play the flute at all?"

Terra thought for a moment then nodded. "She has," Terra replied. "She even gave me a wooden one made from bleached wood. Why?"

"I think we have an audience of three wanting to hear your music," Harry chuckled. "Though if it isn't as well played as Tayuya's, it may just put your audience to sleep."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was this kid saying? Whatever it was, Terra and Roku seemed to understand well enough from their nod.

"And I was thinking," Harry said with a small sigh and a smirk. "Maybe we can see how strong a spider's thread can be by hanging from it from a unknown height and see how long we can last."

Roku nodded. "Anything unexpected could happen though," he pointed out.

"We'll just have to deal with it as it comes," Harry chuckled.

"_What are you talking about?_" Sasuke asked.

Harry shook his head. This Uchiha was so slow. Why did his father want him so badly? He could always try again with Itachi. "_If we speak out native tongue here, people will either think we're plotting something or they will just assume we're discussing private matters_," Harry pointed out. "_The old man will believe we're plotting. Why give him the pleasure?_"

"Because it's more fun?" Terra giggled, jumping onto the window sill next to Sasuke then swinging her feet.

"Be that as it may," Harry sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "_We don't want him thinking he can control what we do. If we talk about things like this in our language, he will probably believe we are figuring out a way to get around everything. In a way, he would think we're doing exactly what he wants us to do. We could give him the pleasure, but if we continue to plot like this, he will probably try other things in later years thinking he can control us_."

"_Why not go ahead and let him?_" Roku suggested with a wave of his hand. He got a few confused looks. "_Deception. We do what he wants us to do and act like we don't know he wants us to do it. Eventually, he will think he has total control over us. And when he thinks that, we'll make it all crash down._"

"I like that idea!" Terra stated with a grin.

Harry and Sasuke both stared at the two. "_Well, if we act like his faithful puppets, we would probably get more and more information as time goes on_," Harry pointed out. "_But if he even suggests a Re-Sort and try to get us into the obnoxious House, we're killing it there_."

"_OR we can tell him we'll be inside spies since we're trained in stealth_," Terra said.

"Best to not bother," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, the winter break is coming up. _We can use this as a chance to prepare or carry out while others are gone_. We don't know what to expect."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey, do either of you two know where the Uchiha went?" Harry suddenly asked when they headed from the dorms to the common room.

"Probably doing his morning training," Roku scoffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets as they entered the room, only to stop in the middle of it and stare. "This is strange…" he commented when they saw a large tree in a corner with many colorful boxes under it. Jiyo just stared from his spot on Roku's upper arm.

"_Hai_," Terra agreed with a nod of her head, not even disturbing the groggy hawk on her shoulder. "What is this?" She looked over at Harry.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, leaning away from his female teammate.

Ritsa moved over to the pile of colorful boxes and tasted the air around them. She didn't taste anything dangerous in the air. A slight nudge at the pile forced a wrapped object on top to fall over and land next to her, making the serpent jump in surprise and rush back over to Harry, coiling herself around his leg.

Harry looked down at his summon then over at the pile of wrapped objects before walking cautiously over and picking up the one that nearly fell on Ritsa. He looked at one side then turned it over and went wide-eyed when he saw his name on it. "This has my name on it," he said in shock.

"_We don't know what it is_," Roku pointed out.

"It's pretty light, probably some piece of clothing," Harry said, weighing the object in his hand then using his other hand to press down on it. He placed it down and pulling out a kunai, using his weapon to rip away the wrapping to reveal a silvery robe. "What's that?"

Terra went closer to it and picked it up. "No idea," she said. "Mind if I put it on?" Harry waved his hand in approval before Terra grinned and threw the robe around her then wrapped it around her completely, leaving only her head uncovered. Seeing both boys staring at her in shock, she looked down only to see she no longer had a body. "_Nani?_" she exclaimed, throwing the cloak off of her and onto a couch.

"How about we go down for breakfast and figure out how to deal with this afterwards," Harry suggested, picking Ritsa up from his leg and placing her around his neck. "We might get a clue as to what is going on. Maybe Hermione-chan can shed some light on this…confusion."

The other two nodded in agreement as they left the common room. They didn't worry about the cloak being stolen seeing as they were the only Slytherins that stayed over the winter break. Only they didn't call it a winter break. The staff called it the 'Christmas Holidays'. Whatever that was…

There were few Gryffindors that stay over this 'Holiday', including Hermione, but unfortunately also including a certain red-headed Weasley that more times than not made Harry want to slice his neck with a kunai. "_Ohayo_, Hermione-chan!" Terra chirped, skipping over to the bushy-haired girl. The Weasley glared at them, but they ignored it.

"_Ohayo_, Terra-chan," Hermione greeted back. Little by little, Hermione had been learning Japanese. Just enough to get by with basic greetings and questions. Terra had been very helpful teaching her. "Happy Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Harry and Roku repeated, looking at each other in confusion before back at Hermione. "What's that?"

Hermione seemed to freeze in shock and stare at the two like they just announced they didn't know what a blade of grass was. "You don't know what Christmas is?" They shook their heads. She sighed heavily then started to explain it. Once she was done, they understood now why they didn't know about it before.

The shinobi didn't have 'Christmas' back home. In their minds, it was a waste of time that could be used for training or for missions. They didn't know what it was, but it was just pointless in their minds. Not only was it pointless, it showed weakness. Giving gifts to those they cared about only let others know that the person receiving the gift was a weak spot. Orochimaru never done Christmas, and no one back in Otogakure did it either. It was time wasting in their minds. Besides, it made no sense.

This 'Santa Claus' person could not exist. If he did, then how would he get into heavily guarded villages and get past traps that were around every corner? Harry didn't think it was like that in other villages, but Orochimaru was paranoid. It just made no sense.

"So did you open your presents?" Hermione asked with a wide smile.

"We opened one that almost landed on Ritsa," Harry replied with a shrug. The snake seemed to pout. "Some kind of cloak. Terra put it on and suddenly, she was just a head in the air."

Hermione was shocked once again. "Who was it for?" Hermione asked before Roku and Terra pointed to Harry. "You got an Invisibility Cloak?" she exclaimed. "Those are really rare!"

"And Invisibility Cloak?" Harry repeated in confusion. "_We're trained in stealth, why would I need a cloak that turns me invisible?_"

"_Well on information gathering missions, you can stand in the middle of a room filled with important people to hear what they are planning and they won't know it_," Terra pointed out with a smirk. "_Or you could sneak into a camp and do whatever the mission is without anyone know it_."

"True," Harry agreed with a nod of his head. "_Let's go get the Uchiha. I gotta tor- I mean, train him. Because Chichue said so. Yeah, train him_." His teammates only smirked knowingly at him. "We'll see you later, Hermione-chan."

"Okay!" she said as the three turned and left. "Wait, what about your breakfast?"

Each of them stole some toast and sausage from a plate on the Gryffindor table.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Still unsure of what to expect, Harry was once again in the Restricted Section of the library, leaning against the wall with a book in his hand. It was mostly useless things in it, so he sighed and closed the tome before sliding it back into its place. A thick black and silver book caught his attention next and he reached up to get it. He only opened the cover before the book started screaming. He closed it in a second and placed it back.

Hearing someone close by, he concentrated his chakra to his feet then ran up the wall and onto the ceiling silently. As soon as he was on the ceiling in the middle of the library, Filch and his cat came in. He looked around, spoke softly to the cat, and then went into the Restricted Section. Harry continued his silent run along the ceiling and out of the library. As soon as he was in the hallway, he fell to the floor and softly landed, barely making a sound, then ran off at top speed.

He had to skid to a stop and hide in the shadows behind a statue when he heard someone else making their way towards him. Seeing a door ajar to his left, he squeezed through it without it moving and hid inside as the two pairs of feet walked by the room.

As he waited for them to leave, he glanced around the room. It looked unused with desks and chairs stacked against the wall, but in the center was a mirror. It was large, about as high as the ceiling with golden clawed feet and a golden frame. His eyes glanced up at the inscription on top.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.

It made no sense, but then he read backwards. 'I show not your face but your hearts desire.'

Curious, he stepped towards it until he was standing right in front of it. He stared at the frame before looking into the mirror himself and gasped. His mother stood behind him. He had only seen the pictures Orochimaru kept in his possession, but this was her. He looked behind himself and reached a hand out. No one. Only air. He looked back to the mirror to see the red-haired, green-eyed woman and smiled softly.

"_Okaa-san_," he said softly. She smiled at him and nodded her head, running her hands through his reflection's hair. He closed his eyes with a sigh, imagining the feeling of his mother's hands combing through his black locks. "_Otou-san_ misses you." She seemed to giggle at that. "Are you truly here, _okaa-san_, or are you just an image of what I desire?"

She only continued to smile gently at him. He smiled back at her then sat on the floor. There was a foggy image in the background behind his mother, but it did clear out and there was everyone he held dear to him from Otogakure. Orochimaru stood behind his mother and Kimimaro, who looked healthier than ever, sat next to Harry. Tayuya stayed off to the side with the rest of the Sound Five. Kabuto was standing behind Kimimaro. Though currently with him inside of the castle, Terra and Roku appeared in the mirror as well. Terra stood next to Tayuya as Roku was seated by Kidomaru.

His family, both here and gone. In both this world and the next.

He closed his eyes. He truly was soft. Not showing it, but deep down, he was. There were so many people that could be used against him, and he knew that the number of them would only continue growing. He opened his eyes to stare at his family. His mother seemed worried and his father only had his head tilted to the side. Kimimaro had a hand on his shoulder and Kabuto looked ready to kidnap him and cuddle him until he felt better. Harry smirked slightly, remembering when Kabuto often did that when Harry was younger. Everyone else just stared at him, not showing any concern but he felt that it was there.

"Am I weak to let all of you this close to my heart?" he asked softly. He noticed Orochimaru seemed to smirk before shaking his head, same with Kimimaro and Kabuto. His mother smiled at him and hugged him from behind. The Sound Five seemed amused, as did Terra and Roku. He sighed gently. "_If you all say so_."

"_Say what?_" someone asked. Harry barely jumped, so engrossed by the mirror that he foolishly let his defenses down, yet would not show it. He turned his head to see the Uchiha leaning against the wall next to the door. "_Why are you staring at that mirror?_"

"_According to the inscription, it is supposed to show my hearts desire, just as it would show you yours should you be in front of it instead of me_," Harry replied, turning his attention back to the mirror. He stood up and took a few steps back, the image in the mirror disappearing once he was a couple steps away. "_Stand in front of it and tell me what you see._"

"_Why should I?_" Sasuke scoffed.

"_Because I said so_," Harry stated with a firm, stare towards the Uchiha. "_Do it. I'm curious as to what you would see_."

Sasuke scoffed again, but made his way to the mirror and stared at it. "_I see nothing_," he said before Harry pushed him forward and to the left a little more.

"_You must stand in an exact spot for it to work, I assume_," he noted. The Uchiha sighed but stared at the mirror before his black eyes widened. "_So what do you see, little Uchiha? Do you see your family living? Do you see your bother dead by your hands? Do you see yourself as ruler over all, filled with power? What do you see?_"

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away. "_Why should it matter to you?_!" he snapped, practically stomping out of the room.

Harry smirked slightly. "He must have not expected what he saw," he commented to himself before looking to the mirror. "Such a wise way to find ones weakness, if others could see the desires as well."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**EVERYTHING IS NOW IN JAPANESE UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

His team was gathered around him, Terra to his right, the Uchiha by her, and Roku by him. All of them had their weapon pouches yet none of them had their summon animals with them. "Now would be an opportune time to collect our target," he stated. "There are few students here and with it being this late, there will be few senseis wondering about. Remember, Uchiha, as soon as we collect it, you are to return home. The sooner it gets home, the higher chance there is for things to work."

"I haven't forgotten," Sasuke commented.

"Then let's go, and be prepared for anything," Harry said before the four were off.

All the portraits slept and no ghost crossed their path. One teacher was walking around on the path they had chosen to get to the location quickly and without detection, but he was easily avoided. They eventually did reach the third floor corridor and stood outside the door that held the Cerberus. "Tayuya has taught you enough, I hope, Terra," he said.

"She has," Terra assured, twirling the bleached wood flute in her hand.

Harry gently opened the door and the four stepped in. Three growling heads looked towards them before Terra started to play a tune she often heard Tayuya play. Knowing it was a demon song, Terra often practiced it in case Tayuya ever taught her how to summon and control demons. At the first note, the eyes were already dropping and the snarling was growing quiet.

The three-headed dog lowered to the floor and fell asleep as the three boys made their way over to the trapdoor. Roku opened it and the other two looked inside.

"It's so dark," Harry commented. "I can't see the bottom."

"Neither can I," Roku said, peering over the edge once the door was laying on the floor. "Still, spider string or a large snake?"

"Spider string," Harry answered. "The opening isn't large enough for all of us with a snake, even if we went down one at a time with the snake."

Roku nodded then started making the hand signs after biting his thumb to draw blood. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he exclaimed softly so he wouldn't wake the dog, a large plume of smoke erupted around them before revealing a spider about the size of an elephant. "We need you to make a string of web strong enough to hold all four of us to go down safely. As soon as you no longer hear the music, return to your realm."

"Understood," the spider said before spinning its web and lowered it into the darkness.

Harry went first, then Sasuke, and then Roku. Terra continued playing her flute, but made her way over to the large spider. A piece of the web continued down until a firm tug on it told the spider that no more web was needed. Terra glanced at the large spider before giving it a sharp nod. The flute left her lips and the dog was starting to stir. She jumped into the trapdoor. As soon as she was far enough down and holding onto the web, the spider closed the door then disappeared before the dog was fully awake.

"You up there, Terra?" she heard Harry called.

"I'm here!" she answered.

"It's a soft landing! Try to speed things up! We'll get rid of this plant down here!"

"Okay!"

"Sasuke," Harry turned towards the Uchiha as they calmly waited for terra to come down. The Devil's Snare was already wrapping around them, but not too quickly since they weren't panicking. "You know any Katon?"

Sasuke nodded then quickly did the hand signs. "Katon: Fireball Jutsu!" A burst of fire erupted in front of him, burning the plant before they fell through. Terra apparently let go of the web when she saw the fireball since she landed on the stone floor two seconds after they did.

"Next up?" Roku joked, already going down the hallway, which was already starting to slope.

The trials they had to get through were so foolish, easily defeated. After the plant, they came across a room filled with flying keys. A simple wire attached to a shuriken and precise aim, and they had the key needed and were able to get to the door, unlock it, and open and slam the door closed before the rest of the leys managed to impale them, or even get close to them.

A few simple jutsus managed to convince the oversized chess pieces in the next room to leave them alone and let them continue on their way. Of course, Harry summoning Ritsa's older, rebellious brother helped quite a bit since he did destroy a few pieces on both sides and the kings and queens let them pass.

The troll that was supposed to be next was already knocked out.

Spending enough time around Kabuto gave three out of the four plenty of logic to think by, so the potions that were next weren't that hard for them, but there was only enough for one person to pass through the black fire.

"Only one of us can go through," Harry sighed.

"Not really," Terra stated. "Two of us can. Remember, I can feel the pain, but I can't be hurt. You may need me, Harry. Just in case."

Harry nodded then turned to Roku and Sasuke. "You two wait here or go torment the chess pieces if you want, but stay close. We may need you, and Sasuke, you still need to take the Stone to my father so it can be used to heal the others." The Uchiha nodded his head once while Harry grabbed the smallest bottle. "You ready, Terra?"

Terra was already standing by the black fire, about to step through. Harry smirked and swallowed the bitter-tasting potion, feeling ice flow through his veins, then both went through the fire. For a moment, the dark flames were all they could see until they finally entered the final chamber.

**(Everything is now in English)**

Harry wasn't very surprised to find Quirrell there. "Why am I not surprised?" Harry asked as the two stepped closer to him, Terra slightly behind Harry.

"Oh, suspecting me, have you?" Quirrell asked without his usual stutter.

"Kind of hard not to when my head feels like it's being split open with a dull kunai… every… single… time… you're around," he commented. "I've always suspected you. Your act is too fake."

"Hmm, and here I thought I fooled everyone," Quirrell scoffed, snapping his fingers before both Harry and Terra were bound by ropes. "I'm actually surprised that both of you made it through. I thought there was only enough of the potion for one person."

"Why should we tell you our secrets?" Harry chuckled.

Quirrell scoffed again then turned his attention to the mirror. "Keep quiet, the both of you, so I may examine this interesting mirror," he ordered uncaringly.

"It won't show you how to get it," Harry pointed out with a soft sigh. "Pointless."

"I have it, I'm presenting it to my master," Quirrell said softly. "But how do I get it? Where is it?"

"This guy has a short temper," Terra snickered, slipping a thin knife from her sleeves and making quick work of the ropes.

As she was working on the robes binding Harry, they heard a voice hiss out, "Use the boy."

Quirrell snapped around, rebound Terra, and then grabbed Harry before dragging him to the mirror. He forced Harry to stand in front of the mirror. "Now tell me what you see," Quirrell ordered, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

Harry stared uncaringly at the mirror, erasing his hearts desire for the Stone's usage, only wanting to find it, which difficult, he managed to do. It worked. His reflection smirked, pulled the Stone from its pocket and when it put the Stone back where it pulled it out, Harry felt a weight in his own pocket. Interesting. "I see you being eaten by a very large, very hungry snake," he commented before spinning around and kicking Quirrell in the stomach.

He ran over to Terra, quickly freeing her, before shoving the Stone into her hands. "_Tell the Uchiha to get back to Otogakure with this as fast as he can, let him borrow a hawk if he has to_," he quickly said. She nodded then ran through the fires that were still burning. He looked back towards Quirrell, who was running towards him.

Harry jumped over him, his foot catching the man's turban and knocking it down. He spun on the spot where he landed, his eyes widening when he saw the grotesque face on the back of Quirrell's head.

"Harry Potter," the face said, its voice hissing and soft, almost weak.

"I can guess who you are, but I really don't want to," Harry growled out, crouching low to the ground as he pulled a kunai out of his pouch. "It doesn't matter since you'll be gone within a few seconds!"

He lunged towards Quirrell, who spun around and grabbed Harry's wrist before the kunai made contact, then screamed out in pain. "My hands!" he shouted. "My hands!"

Confused, Harry looked to see shiny red, raw, and burnt skin. He smirked slightly, kicking Quirrell in the chest ignoring Voldemort's shouting. Quirrell landed on the floor, Harry soon standing over him before he grabbed Quirrell's face. "So much for the snake's meal," he commented as Quirrell screamed in agony, his face burning, darkening the longer he held on.

There was pain in his own hands, yet he ignored it. One had to be used to pain if they were to be shinobi, after all. All he could hear was Quirrell's shouting, Voldemort's yelling, and possibly another voice in his head, calling his name.

"_Okaa-san_," he identified the third.

Quirrell soon grew silent and still. Harry rose and stepped back, turning towards the dying fire. As he approached the flames that were nearly gone, he felt something fly straight through him before seeing a dark shadow glide through the air and disappearing. His legs felt weak and he soon fell to the ground. He could hear two pairs of feet running towards him and his teammates calling his name.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

If anyone back home every heard about him being unconscious for three days straight, he would never be left alone. Terra promised not to tell, but Roku was the main blabber-mouth, spilling anything that could embarrass anyone else. As soon as he woke after those three days, he expected to see his teammates (maybe Hermione and Draco as well) by his bedside, yet to his displeasure, he saw the Headmaster.

Dumbledore asked what happened and Harry told him nearly everything. There was no need to inform him about Sasuke, or that the Uchiha left with the Stone. He told him about the trials and about fighting Quirrell. When he mentioned that his touch seemed to burn the man, Dumbledore nodded in understanding, saying something about his mother's love for him giving him protection that was under his skin, which was apparently, a good reason to send him to his aunt and uncle in Surrey.

"No," Harry argued. "I will stay with _Chichue_. It is where I belong." Besides, the 'protection because of his mother's love' thing sounded ridiculous.

"Now, now, Harry," Dumbledore sighed, holding his hands up pleasingly. "Your mother sacrificed herself to save you. If you live with your aunt, her sister, then we can place up wards to keep all those with evil intent away from you. It will be the safest place for you."

"The safest place for him would be with me," someone stated.

Both looked towards the doors were a tall man with pasty-white skin, gold eyes, long black hair, and purple markings above his eyes and going down from the corner of them down the side of his nose, standing there with his arms crossed. He was dressed in a tan tunic with white hakamas, and to Harry's surprise, without the purple thing always tied around his waist.

"_Chichue_!" Harry exclaimed with a grin.

Orochimaru held his hand up calmingly, and Harry visibly relaxed. "Roku and Terra are very informative," he stated, giving his hand a lazy wave. "I just arrived in time to hear about my son being taken from me."

"Your son?" Dumbledore repeated. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken. Harry is the son of Lily and James Potter. And may I ask who you are, sir?"

"Orochimaru," he answered, stepping towards the old man. He seemed to stare at him calculatingly before smirking down at his son. "_Now you know why I wish to keep these looks as long as possible_." Harry chuckled. Orochimaru sighed heavily, then looked back at Dumbledore. "There are other schools closer to home he could attend, you know. If you continue harassing MY son and even think of taking him from me, not only will I take him back, but I will make your life miserable and you won't ever have him attend this place again. Hell, I may even feed you to Manda, though I don't think he'd would find you tasty."

Harry started snickering under his breath, covering his mouth with his hands to stop himself from bursting out laughing. He was probably the only one who could find Orochimaru's humor somewhere. "_Chichue, you think of anything to get your way, don't you?_"

"_Of course, why not?_" Orochimaru answered. "Now, old man. What say you? Shall you leave my son alone or will I have to feed you to the snakes and laugh as they tear you apart and swallow every piece of you?"

Dumbledore paled very little. This man was Dark. Harry had to be taken from him otherwise he may lose his weapon. Harry could very well be on the road to the Dark and it was up to him to set the boy straight. "Sir, as Harry's magical guardian, I decide who is suitable to take care of him," he stated. "And I will have many agreeing with me."

Orochimaru chuckled softly, shaking his head at the old fool. He had a head as big as Jiraiya's perversion…or as big as Tsunade's breast. Whichever was bigger. "Well, I would love to see you fight against a Lord, a _Kage_, over him. And don't think I will make it easy. Besides, I believe it is his choice as to who he stays with."

"_Chichue_," Harry stated. "No doubt. I stay with _Chichue_."

"Harry, I would like it if you thought long and hard about this-" Dumbledore started before Harry interrupted.

"I do not trust you and ever since I came here, you continuously tried to control what I did and what I was suppose to be like, wanted me to be your weapon," he shot at the old man. "Why should I trust you now?"

"I would never-"

"You tried to make Hermione Granger act as a spy for you, tried to bribe her into spying on me and reporting to you whenever I did anything suspicious," he pointed out. "I saw you. And strange how when I find the mirror, it's gone the next day. Or how about sending someone completely loyal to you, make you seem like the perfect man, yet completely incompetent as our guide? And the Weasleys, strange how wizards try to keep their world a secret, yet they shout out the platform number right when they were close enough for us to hear.

"So many things you've done, yet I can't seem to think of them all right now. And I wonder, will those people you mentioned before still stand behind you if they should learn that there was a Cerberus in the school, one that could attack any student that could have accidentally made their way in? Would they still have faith in you when they are told that three children made it past those trials to get to the Stone?

"I don't think they would."

Dumbledore was silent and Orochimaru was smirking. Yes, Harry was definitely his son.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: alright, so we've decided on skipping around, but include important parts for the other books. I'll start doing that the chapter after the next one. The next chapter will be the team leaving Hogwarts, going back home, and heartfelt reunions. So plz review!**


End file.
